Of Greetings and Goodbyes
by NonCanadianPyro
Summary: Angst and romance are the two easiest things to combine...which explains why this story is full of the both of them. Has to do with some of the kids of the X-Men and other kids...mainly focused on Warren's son. Better than it sounds! R&R! Finished.
1. Rebel With a Cause

Disclaimer: Finally really kinda need one of these. The X-Men are not mine, they belong to the genius better known as Stan Lee. Desiree LeBeau and Isaac Allerdyce belong to Katherine, however I have permission to use them. Sean is mine, and all future made up people are going to be either mine or Kat's. Therefore, this will be the only disclaimer, meaning it will NOT go up on any other chapters.

A/N: Well, been a while, eh? Figured instead of jsut updating my Roots and Branches, I'd make a new one all together! Well, yeah, anyways. Sean is the son of Paige Guthrie-Worthington and Warren Worthington III. He moved to Louisiana for high school, to be with Remy LeBeau and Rogue's daughter Desiree LeBeau. Desiree is his girlfriend. Isaac "Izzy" Allerdyce is the son of St. John Allerdyce, former foe of of the X-Men. Izzy is his best friend. So there's some background info for y'all!

* * *

"Dad I don't wanna go home!" Sean yelled defiantly into the telephone.

"It's time," a calm and all too collected Warren replied.

"Dad, please, I don't wanna. I have friends down here. You can't make me leave her. I finally have a girlfriend who doesn't care at all about money or mutation."

"Son, you're coming back to Westchester."

Tears ran down Sean's cheeks, he sniffled. "Please, dad…can I talk to mom?"

"You already talked to her."

"Dad…please?"

"Fine," Warren sighed, holding out the receiver to Paige.

"Sean, is that you?"

"Mom, I don't wanna go home…Please, I don't wanna…"

"Sean, I need to see ya again. Ya've been there four years, that's long time for a mother…"

"Mom, please," Sean pleaded. "I'll never forgive you if you make me come home. You or dad, I won't ever forgive you guys. I'll…I'll…just please…I have a best friend…you know how long it's been since that's ever happened for me. And I even have a girlfriend, mom…what would you do if I told you that you had to leave dad and separate from him hundreds and hundreds of miles? Come on, mom…we kissed…she practically saved my life…I was ready to die, but then I saw her above me and…and everything was just…right."

Paige heaved an audible sigh to both Sean and Warren, who sat just behinds her on their bed. "Sean…"

"Mom, please, don't do this to me. These four years have been the best of my life. We talk practically every night…I can send you pictures of me…and Desiree…and Izzy…I don't wanna leave, and they don't want me to leave…Just ask Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau, they'll tell you that Desi hasn't been the same."

"You're datin' their daughter?!" Paige cried into the receiver.

Sean stupidly nodded. _Yeah, Sean, 'cause they can see you nod_ he practically kicked himself in the face. "Yeah, mom, I'm dating Desiree LeBeau."

"What in the world did Remy say?!"

"Personally, I don't think he knows…But I don't think he hates me…I've been living with the man for four years…"

"Ah think, Sean, that ya don't know Remy vereh well."

"Either way, mom, that doesn't change our current situation. I don't want to go home, and you guys can't make me," Sean said sternly.

"Sean, you're coming home!" Paige cried out.

"You can't make me!" Sean refused and instead of hanging up the phone like normal angry people would, he threw the receiver across the room whereupon it met its doom. The wall. Sean broke down on the ground, crying, hunched over, sitting on his knees. He banged the ground with his fist several times, resulting in an echo downstairs.

"Des', what's wrong wit' dat boy up dere?" Remy asked, not moving from his seat in his recliner.

Desiree sniffled. She knew what was wrong, but neither of her parents knew. "Ah'll go see, papa," she replied and slowly made her way toward the staircase.

"Hun, ya look more nervous than a long tail cat in a room full a rockin' chairs."

Desi said nothing, just walked up the seemingly long staircase. She came to the top and then slowly paced through the hallway, coming to the spare bedroom that Sean had made his own over the years. Slowly, she knocked, "Sean? Can ah come in…?"

Sean looked up, watching the doorknob turn slowly.

"Sean, ah'm comin' in, hun," she muttered and finally opened the door. She froze, seeing Sean on his knees by his bed and a bounty of shattered plastic pieces on the ground, along with a wire and the insides of what looked like a small electronic thing. Her eyes followed the cord to the phone base. So that was the loud crash. "Sean, wha's wrong?"

"I don't wanna leave you, Desi," he whispered, his eyes filled with tears and shone with remorse.

"Sean…" she said softly and kneeled down on the ground, hugging him. "I don' want ya ta leave meh either," she hugged him tighter.

"Desiree, they want me to leave tomorrow…"

"No!" she shook her head. "No, Sean, don't ya dare leave meh."

"I don't want to…But they're gonna come, with their 'X-jet'" he made quotations with his fingers in the air. "I don't get it…Why can't I just…Desiree…What if we ran away? Me and you? And Izzy, we can bring him, too. Then I won't have to go, they won't be able to find me."

Tears filled Desiree's eyes, "Sean, ya know weh can't do dat…Ah can't leave mah mama an' papa."

"You'd rather let me leave?"

"Sean…" she whispered softly. "Ah can't do it."

"Then I guess we'll never see each other again, Des'. So unless you plan on helping me pack, get out. I don't wanna see you anymore, you'd care just as much if I was being killed in front of you."

"Sean! No, ah don't want ya ta leave…Please, don't do dis ta me…"

"Do what?" Sean glared. "Forget it, I'm goin' ta see Izzy."

"Ah'll go wit' ya, Sean…If dis is our las' day…then ah wanna spend it with ya…Ya were mah first boyfriend, Sean…Ya were lotta mah firsts…kiss…boyfrien'…prom date…an'…an' Sean, please…don't be lahke this."

Sean shook his head and kissed Desiree tenderly. "You were my first, too, Desi…The lsat thing I want you to do is have to think back on this and wonder what you did to make me act like this…Just know that it wasn't you, in any way, shape or form…You and Izzy were the only good things in my life. And that's why I have to go tell him that I'm leaving tomorrow…You can come with me," he whispered.

"Sean, ah can't go ta Westchester or wherever it is…"

Sean shook his head, "No, Desi', to Izzy's house.

Desiree smiled vaguely, but smiled nonetheless. "Okay, jus' gotta go get dress an' tell mama an' papa."

"Oh, c'mon, Des', ya look perfect in the night gown of yours."

"Yeah, right, Sean. Ya say ah look perfect in everyt'in'."

"It's my duty as boyfriend, isn't it?" this was said a bit too loud. That meaning it was audible to Remy.

"What?!" Remy yelled out, jumping from his recliner.

"I said that too loud, didn't I?"

"Oh muh God, Sean, weh royally screwed now."

"I mean that in a philosophical sense. As in, we're all boyfriend and girlfriend, 'casue we're all boys and girls and friends and…"

"Sean, 'e's gonna kill ya."

"Yeah, thanks, Captain Obvious."

"So now ah'm captain? Of what ship?"

"I'd tell ya, but I'd rather it not be my last words."

"Wha's dis ah hear 'bout Sean bein' boyfrien'?" Remy asked, his face a shade of crimson you'll never wanna see.

"Sir, I…um…I've been…dating your daughter…"

Remy looked to Desiree. "Dis true, petite?"

Desiree nodded slightly.

"How long?"

"I don't remember," Sean lied.

"Ah asked how long!"

"Two weeks, three days and…a few hours," Sean mustered.

"Good for ya two," Rogue's voice sounded from behind Remy. "Ah'm sorreh for the way Swamp Rat actin'."

Sean smiled. "That's alright, I'm sure even rodents can learn tricks," he smirked.

* * *

Good, bad? Please review! 


	2. Desiree Marie Worthington?

Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! Now I gotta real good reason to update. Sorry I've somewhat neglected my "responsibilities" but ya know how school is, no? So Before you read this chapter, I wanted to apologize for a mistake I agree I made. I did screw up Remy. There's nothing I can do about it, I jsut..._did_, ya know? But yeah, he should have been surprised without being...over reactive? Thanks for pointing that out though. When he comes back into the story (Third or forth chapter) I'm gonna try to rebuild his structure, his character, and just make him...right. But yeah, so, please review this chapter if ya get a few free moments. And if you have thigns like that to point out to me (Don't point out grammar mistakes, I know grammar, I love grammar, I'm a bad typer -nods-), please do.

* * *

Desiree glanced from Izzy to Sean to her own feet, repeating that cycle an indescribable amount of times. Nobody had ever silenced Desiree LeBeau for this long. Ever.

Sean sighed, "I'm leaving tomorrow, Izzy…"

"What're ya talkin' 'bout, mate?" Izzy questioned, confused.

"My mom and dad are making me go home, to Xavier's. They said I'm supposed to be glad or something that they let me be here for the time I was…"

"Xavier's?"

"He supposedly one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. He has some school that I went to when I was younger, but by high school I refused to go to school there anymore…So my parents said I could live with Remy and Rogue for a while, through high school. I didn't know that meant that I actually had a time limit."

"Aye… I see ye already told Doll, sh'ain't made peep since she got 'ere."

"Well, we all have our sad times," Sean replied almost coldly.

"Ah have an' ahdea!" Desiree finally shouted; her face filled with gaiety.

"She lives," Sean smiled.

"Sean, we can go wit' ya!"

Sean raised a brow, "You don't wanna go there, Des', not to mention your parents wouldn't go for it and I doubt that, no offense, that Izzy would be very welcome."

"Why's 'at, mate? Mutants don't like Aussies?"

"Not that; X-Men don't like Pyro."

"My pa, eh?"

"Yeah…"

"Seany, shuddup, an'where yer welcome, Izz's welcome, ta."

"We still have the problem of how in the hell we get you two there, y'all have parents, if you don't remember."

"Well, Mr. Hollowhead, ah was plannin' dat weh jus' TELL dim, duh!"

"Are you kidding me, Desiree?! You just suggested something that has nothing to do with sneaking, stealing, OR bribery?"

"Seany, ah said shuddup!"

Sean smirked, "I'm sorry, my name is Sean, need I get a name tag?"

Desi smacked his arm, "Ah'll call ya what ah want."

"Aye, Sean, I thought ye woulda figured 'at much out by now."

"Iz'!" she grumbled and smacked his arm.

"You don't have to be so violent, Desiee Marie-"

"Don' say it Sean," she warned.

"What? Don't say Desiree Marie-,"

"Ah'm warnin' ya."

"What are ye so worried 'bout Doll?"

"Desiree Marie Worthington? Does that worry ya, Des'?"

"Dat," she grumbled and with that, she tackled Sean down to the bed. "Ah tol' ya not ta, Sean!"

"Stop, stop!" Sean cried out, but of course, knew it was all just fun.

Izzy smiled, though he felt a little left out, even in his own room.

"Izzy, take that frown off and get over here!" Sean exclaimed.

Izzy smiled and jumped from his seat to the bed, joining the mess made of the two lovebirds.

After a few minutes, they settled down, and Sean noticed a tear in Desiree's eye. "Des', did we hit ya or something?"

His answer came as a surprise. Instead of a direct, normal person answer, she quickly turned around and clung to him tightly, her head on his shoulder, her arms around his abdomen.

He almost gasped before looking towards Izzy, who frowned, seeing his best friend brought to tears by anything. He nodded though, which Sean took as a signal to place his arms around her and…comforted her.


	3. Je T'aime

Here's the latest chapter! If you've noticed a certain Desiree LeBeau and Izzy Allerdyce in my story and wondered how wrong that is, I suggest you either look at the first chapter, or get lost. XD Okay. Now, to answer that one question that's been stuck in my mind eternally: Yes, Sean was teasing when he said Desiree Marie Worthington. Ha! Off my chest now! And yes and no on the length of the chapters. That chapter, i admit was short, but that's what I tend to do. I don't like dragging out concepts, but at the same time, I don't like short chapters. In MS Word, if it's not _at least_ three pages, it won't go up. This was about four and a half. I appreciate the long reviews though! It tells me what I need to work on. I sincerely hope that I did a bit better on Remy in this chapter, if you don't agree, _please_ tell me. Thanks all ya other people for responding! You keep reading, I keep writing.

* * *

"Daddy?" came a sweet, young, innocent voice.

"Chere?" a serene voice answered.

"Ah was wonderin' if…maybeh…that, um…"

"Ya t'ink ya maybeh wanna finish dat t'ought, Des'?"

"Swamp rat," Rogue's unsettling, defining voice shot back at Remy, already defending her daughter.

"No, mama, don' yell at papa, ah was jus' wonderin' if maybeh…"

"She wants to come with me," Sean finished for her, knowing that the greatest manipulator in the South was having trouble asking her father such a simple question.

"Come where, hun?" Rogue asked Sean, sending him a soothing glance and smile.

"Y'all don't know, do ya?" Sean asked, averting his eyes from Rogue's now uneasy gaze to the floor.

"Maybeh ya should fill us in, no?" Remy stated firmly, his attention completely averted from the television set to Sean and Desiree who stood next to each other.

"Away from 'ere, papa," Desiree said matter-of-factly. Almost by magic, her hand cupped Sean's, as if to let him know that she wasn't going to be able to finish.

"Away from 'ere…where?" Rogue asked, moving across the room, from just outside the kitchen to beside Remy.

"I have to go back to Xavier's…I don't wanna go alone. I'm begging you two…Please, I love you guys like my own parents…okay…bad example, but…I love your daughter in another way. You don't want some teen angst story do you?"

"What?!" Remy sounded like an alarm. Whatever serenity he had gained since learning of his daughter and Warren's son's relationship, was now completely washed away.

"Remy, uh, Mr. LeBeau, I know ya don't approve of my relationship with your only daughter, but…I mean…I don't mean I love her like we're ready to wed or something, but…Sir, I find it difficult to confront you, and you're not making it much easier for me. I'm trying to be a man here, I'd like to gain your respect and even your blessings, if it ever comes to that, but…please, don't let us be separated by the width of a country."

"Sean, when a ma an' pa ask if it be alraght for ya ta stay down here, under mah roof, ah said it'd beh fahne. Ah didn' even t'ink 'bout how ya might try an' seduce mah daughter, which ya've 'parently done, an' ah didn' t'ink 'bout when ya'd have ta leave either. In fac' ah didn' even have ya pa pay a nickel, but ya wanna rip mah petite from meh? After everyt'in' ah did for ya?"

Sean heaved a sigh and hung his head, knowing that after that, there was no way he could even try to have Desiree come with him. Remy did deserve at least his daughter after everything he'd done for him. Sean shook his head, let go of Desiree's hand and made his way, slowly and painfully, back upstairs.

Desiree's red on black eyes swelled with tears as she looked at her father and mother.

Rogue looked regretfully at her daughter, her own flesh and blood. "Ah'm sorreh, sweeteh," she half whispered.

Desiree nodded, and amazingly, ran to Rogue and Remy and hugged them tightly, her tears soaking into Rogue's shirt. She sniffled, trying to not completely break down as the family embraced each other.

Sean, on the other hand, was taking an entirely different approach. He went to the room that would soon regain its title as "guest room", and went toward the phone…or what was left of it. "Damn it," he grumbled, turning around and heading back through the hallway to Desiree's room. He grabbed her cordless phone and headed back to "his" room. Quickly, Sean dialed the number for Warren and Paige's room. No one answered. He tried again. And again. And again.

"Pick up!" he yelled out. "Maybe…" he thought for a moment, before pulling a slip of paper from his night stand drawer and dialing the number it read. Finally, someone answered.

"Warren Worthington, hello?"

"Dad?"

"Sean? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want? Your mother and I are busy."

Sean grimaced at the word "busy", as thoughts of what were more than likely happening there slipped into his mind. "Dad, I'm going there tonight."

"What?"

"I'm…coming home…tonight."

"To us?"

"If I'm welcome."

"Of course, when's your flight, I'll pick you up whenever you need."

"It's not what you're thinking, dad...can I talk to mom?"

"No, you can talk to me. You aren't getting here…how I think you're getting here…are you?"

"Depends, how do you think I'm getting home?"

"Are you gonna make it a one man trip?"

"Hm, if by that you mean a pair of odd wings, no real engine, odd pilot, no seats and no bathroom, then, yeah. Solo."

"Son, I know you aren't going to listen to me, but are you sure you can make it that far? I mean…it's a long ways…"

"Dad, you flew the entire Atlantic, I can't make it to Westchester?"

"I didn't say you couldn't"

"You implied…"

"You assumed."

"Dad, don't tell mom I'm coming, okay? I think I wanna surprise her."

"Whatever you say, son."

"And dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What in the world could you and mom be busy doing in your _office_?"

"Do you really wanna…"

"No, I don't. Bye dad. And if I end up with a brother or sister within the next year, just know you'll have made me sick. Officially."

"Bye, son."

"Bye, dad."

An hour later, Desiree came bursting in Sean's room, her face full of excitement. "Seany, ah can…Seany? Where…" Desiree looked frantically around the room. And it wasn't what she found, a letter from Sean, which disturbed her. It was what she didn't find. There was nothing left. All of her boyfriend's stuff was gone. Tears rolled down her cheeks. All she had left was the letter. Slowly, she pulled the typed note from the envelope.

Ms. Desiree Marie LeBeau,

I now realize that I must leave Louisiana. I never would want to cause your mother and father, who have become like parents to me, any heartbreak whatsoever. Remy put things into perspective for me. He made me realize that it wouldn't be fair to rip his pride and joy from him, just for my own selfish cause. Please try to understand all this. I love you more than I love the sun and the moon themselves. Think of this however you please, but I would hope you don't think of me as a coward. I am walking away, or flying in my case, to save your own life and the lives of your mom and dad. Not to mention Izzy. Tell him about this letter, or just show it to him. If you're ever up for a visit, you can find me at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Westchester, New York. Or just give me a call, 718-555-8495. That's right to my room.

Sean Worthington

j' aimé te

"No…Sean!" Desiree cried out, the note falling from in between her fingers and fluttering to the ground. "Mommeh!" she cried out over and over again, until Rogue finally came into the room.

"Wha's that matter, hun?" her comforting voice failing to soothe her daughter.

"He's gone."

"Who's gone, Desi'?"

"Damn it, mommeh, Sean's gone!"

"Desiree Mar-"

"Y'all made 'im leave!" she screamed and pushed Rogue away from her. "Ah hate ya! Ah hate ya an' papa both! Y'all made mah boyfriend leave! Ah love 'im, an' y'all made 'im leave!"

"Des'…"

"No! Ah won't listen ta ya," she screamed even louder.

Rogue grabbed her daughter's arms, keeping her from struggling around.

"Mommeh, lemme go! Ya made mah boyfriend leave! Ah love him! Ah love him! Ya wrecked that! If y'all 'ad just lemme go without fighting with Sean then weh'd be in that vereh bed." She pointed to the bed that Sean had slept in only less than a day ago. "Weh'd makin' love, mommeh, 'cause ah love 'im so much. 'e loves meh. An' if ya two love meh, then y'all will let meh go 'ere," she picked up the note and pointed to a random spot on it, referring to the mansion's address.

Rogue looked at Desiree almost in shock. Had what came out of her daughter's mouth just been true? Wait a second, rewind. Making love? Her daughter? Yeah, that'll convince her to want to let Desiree be with Sean for a second unchaperoned.

"Ya goin' nowhere but ta bed right now," Rogue said sternly in her motherly tone.

"Ah'm goin' nowhere, mama."

"Ah said move!"

Regretfully, and entirely without grace, Desiree took her note and walked slowly to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she lie down on her bed, curled up with her note. It was all she had left of her love.


	4. Greetings

Review Answers: First of all, my favorite reviewer, I like your nit-pickyness! Helps me a lot! Yes, I did use an English to French dictionary, and yes, Sean doesn't know a lot of French, like me! And yes, I do love angst and overdramatics and everything else! mwahahahahahaha! yes, anyways!

Disclaimer: Some of these characters are mine, some are my friend Kathrine's alias SouthernRebelGal, and hell, I even threw some off to marvel! (Thank God for Stan Lee!)

A/N: I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Also, if you try to line the plot of this story witha ny other story, you'll have no such luck. This was made entirely from my own head! The characters, I would give descriptions, but, ya know, I found a good place for 'em in the chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

"Sean!" Paige called out in the mansion driveway. "Sean! Get down here!"

"Mom?" Sean came down to the driveway in an almost crash. "Dad wasn't supposed to tell you…I wanted it to be a surprise." He heaved a sigh when he finally set his backpack down with all of his stuff.

"Your father had to get back to his work."

"Hmph, imagine that"

"Sean, don't be like that, not tonight…I baked ya a cake and…and everyone's changed a lot, they can't wait ta see ya Sean."

"Yeah, they can. I'm tired…do I still gotta room here?"

"No, not yet. I wasn't expecting you till about an hour ago when your father dropped me off. But you can sleep in…um…I'm, sorry, Sean…I should have found a room for ya…I t doesn't feel vereh invitin', but…you can sleep on the couch…"

"Sounds fine, mom, I'm tired right now and anything but moving sounds good." He kissed her before heading inside. Immediately, memories of when he was younger flooded his mind. "Hey mom?" he asked, and turned around, facing her.

"Does Jade still live here?"

"Jade Summers?"

"Yeah, Scott's daughter."

"Yeah, she does, why?"

"Nothin' really, just wonderin'…I bet she grew up real nice, huh?"

"Beauty or personality?"

"Both…I hope."

"Well…"

"Lemme guess, she ugly as hell but has the heart of an angel?"

Paige stared off in the distance.

"Okay, she's hot and she's bitter?"

Paige smiled a little and nodded.

"That's too bad…"

"Why's that, Sean?"

"Hm, I was just thinking of old times. We used to be good friends ya know? And that was when she was hideous."

"Sean," Paige scolded.

"Oh, c'mon, you know she was, admit it."

"Ah'll hear nothin' more of this, g'night Sean."

"Night, mom, love ya."

"Love ya too, Sean. I'll see ya in the mornin', 'kay?"

"Yeah, mom, night."

With that, Paige reluctantly left her son to find his way to the recreation room and find his 'bed' there.

Sean didn't have to difficult of a time finding his way to his 'bed'. He plopped himself down over the arm of the chair and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Desiree, please get up, hun…" Rogue pleaded, banging her fist on the door. She could easily break down the door and completely violate her daughter's privacy…but she saved that as a last resort.

"Ah'm neveh comin' out! Not till ah have mah Seany back!" Desiree cried.

"Sweeteh, it's three in the afternoon, your father an' ah aint seen ya since that boy left…Why don't ya call 'im, Des'?"

"If he loves meh, he'll call meh!" She may have been in despair, but she still had her priorities 'in order'.

"Des', does he even know dis numbeh?" Rogue questioned.

"He lived 'ere for four years, mom."

"Ah know, but it aint lahke he called 'ere whole lot."

"Mama, he's a Worthington, ya know they don' forget numbehs."

"Ah s'pose ya right," Rogue sighed. "Please, Des', please come out from there."

"No!" Desiree screamed back at her and with that, refused to answer anymore of Rogue's pleas.

"Who's that?" the common murmur came from the recreation room.

"Do you all realize that he may be trying to get some sleep?" a sympathetic voice chimed in. The owner of this voice was a charming young girl of no more than seventeen. She had brown skin and lovely, vibrant, white hair.

"Shut up, Zaira," came a much less sympathetic and far more antagonizing voice. The owner of this voice was a redheaded girl of about the same age, give or take a year. She had almost pale skin and shining green eyes, despite the anger that seemed to emanate permanently from them.

Sean awoke abruptly and with a start, the result of this being a nice fall onto the ground, banging his arm on the coffee table just a foot away from the couch. "Ah, since when is it a custom to watch a guy while he sleeps?"

"About the same time when people decided they could come invited to a mansion and sleep on another person's couch," the redhead retaliated.

"_I see you all have noticed a new individual here_," Professor Xavier's voice came from out of nowhere. And indeed, the entire crowd of about six or seven people watching Sean had thought that Xavier was just behind them. This proved misleading, however, as it was a telepathic message. _"I apologize for the uninvited telepathic message, but I find my actions justified as it would seem to me that you're not properly respecting this young man. However, I would like to thank you, Zaira, for defending the boy."_

Zaira smiled while Jade mimicked her in a detestable fashion.

"The young man's name is Sean Worthington, the son of Warren Worthington and Paige Guthrie-Worthington. Some of you may find the name familiar, this is because he lived here until four years ago. And whether by fate, choice, or force, he has made his mind up to come back again. So on the behalf of the X-Mean, Sean Worthington, I welcome you to my home and apologize for the inconvenience of this telepathic message. I am unable to leave my work as of now, I hope you will find the room that has been set up for you a consolation for my intrusion. I hope to see you at a later time. Goodbye, Sean."

Jade looked more closely at the boy on the boy and recognized him immediately. "Sean!" she cried, running to him and jumping onto him and staying there. "Sean you're back! You're back! You should have told me you were coming!"

"This is a bit different then the way ya just invited me," Sean smiled, hugging Jade closely as she clung ecstatically to him.

Just as quickly as Jade had jumped onto him, she let go of him. And again, out of nowhere, she slapped him.

Sean stared in awe at his once best friend. "Well what the hell was that for, Jade?"

"For leaving me!" she whined.

"My God, don't remind me of anything that has to do with the word 'leave'."

"Sean, you've gotten so much more…ick, tacky!" Jade laughed, poking his sternum.

"Hm, and you've lost the hea—"

"Don't you dare say it Sean."

"Fine, fine. Ya look beautiful, Jade, but now the question comes…Who is this lovely woman?" Sean asked, looking at Zaira.

Zaira blushed slightly, "My name is Zaira…Zaira Howlett."

"As in…?"

"Yes, Logan's daughter."

"Lemme take a guess at who yer mom is…hmmm…It couldn't be Ororo by any chance, could it?"

"Yes, she is. I came here only a few years ago."

"And where were you before?"

"Many places…My mother took me to Kenya…Cairo…I've been to almost every state in the United States," she said proudly.

"Wow, that's interesting," Sean mused, though he could care less where she had actually been.

"Anyone wanna tell me who the rest of these people are?"

"Oh, excuse my manners," Zaira said somewhat shyly. "This is Damien," she pointed to a man that stood a stature of six foot, give or take a few inches. He had long, brown hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail. His hazel eyes seemed to eb distracted with something else as he fumbled a cigarette from his pocket. He slipped it between his lips and with what seemed like nothing, the end lit on fire. No doubt what his mutant power was.

Zaira continued: "This is Dominic," she motioned to a man a few inches shorter than Damien. He wore an entirely black outfit, including what looked like eyeliner. His hair, too, was long and he simply wore it freely, letting it over dramatize his head movements. Despite what one might think, he wasn't much of a Goth, it was more of a style that seemed to fit him. His thin lips curved upward as he smiled faintly in Sean's direction. It may be good to some extent to note that Zaira lie in Sean's direction.

She moved on to the next girl: "This is Nira," at this point the reader may want to know that she and Sean shared an exchange of glances and grins. She was much shorter than most of the crowd, five and a half feet, but to match her height, came her age, she was a year or two younger than most of the people. Her eyes shone of a whirlpool of emerald; one may also like to recognize that this is quite literal; her eyes had a swirling design of a fantastic shade of green. Her braids of dirty blond scattered among her face and the rest of her head. She wore somewhat of a skimpy outfit, consisting of a yellow bikini top and a faded green, almost light brown, mini skirt and white and blue boots.

Zaira continued: "This is Garrison," she motioned to an almost scrawny young man with a gaze that made him look like he was staring into space. Cerulean eyes matched his nose length blond hair. His age matched that of Nira's, which ranged anywhere from fourteen to sixteen. He was about the same height as her, but with his entire form, it was easily told that he had a personality of a troublemaker, very similar to that of our beloved Jubilee.

That leads us to the next person whom Zaira introduced: "And this is Jubilee," she showed Sean a teenager about the same age as Nira and Garrison. Her dark hair was about the length of Garrison's, but a bit longer and her bangs were much shorter. She was also the size of Garrison, they were, best said, counterparts. They had similar personalities, which was easily shown through their faces and bodies, and similar forms, including height, weight, and, as the reader may notice later, the same powers; more or less.

Sean went through and shook hands with each of the persons, though all of them except for Dominic and Nira seemed a bit distracted. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but ya think someone can take me to my new room?"

At the invitation, Zaira, Jade and Nira all ran up to him, begging for the chance to take him to his room.

Sean smiled at this; but for some reason, it just seemed wrong to do, with his relationship that had just come to an abrupt end with Desiree. "Nira, will you take me to my room?"

Nira quickly smiled and grabbed his arm leading him through the recreation room to the entryway, up the staircase, through the boy's dormitory and finally at the last room on the right. "This'll be your room," she smiled wide. "I'll show you the inside," she finished and opened the door, Sean following behind her. His eyes widened as he dropped the bag he had brought from downstairs, on his new floor.

"Hm, should we test out the bed?" Sean asked, his grin apparent.

"You plan on having more than just one person on your bed?"

"Only if you feel the urge to join me, Miss…"

"I don't know," Nira whispered.

"You don't know your last name? Well, that's a new one."

"Well, I don't exactly have a perfect past."

"So tell me about it."

With that, the two lie on the bed and Nira began her history from what she remembered.

* * *

What do ya think?! Does anyone want me to go into detail of Nira's past? Or shall I just make it a broad thing? I won't start the next upfate till I get feedback on whether or not to put down a history.


	5. The Establishment

So, I decided not to run through her history, but there _will_ be some talk of it later, don't worry. Ummm, I need to see how many questions I need to answer...Not much this time! That means I'm doin' better! Okay, about the whole Jubilee, yes and no. It is the same Jubilee, but...How do I explain this? Okay, if you've seen X-Men Evolution, think about that for a few seconds. The rest of the team is semi-properly aged except for the younger ones. I liked Jubilee and I decided I'd use her, but keep her as a teenager. I should have clarified this in the beginning. Sorry! Okay, and about all those new character (Plus two new ones in this chapter), they should be fairly easy to keep straight. Their personalities are all fairly distant from each other if not opposite. This will be more or less divulged later. Ah, I'm loving this story, to tell you the truth. I have so many ideas that are coming to my head! And for anyone who's read The Count of Monte Cristo, by Alexander Dumas, will more or less recognize some of the upcoming chapters as a weird alternation of the infamous tale. But anyways, hope ya like! I now present to you, The Count of...No, not really, here chapter five!

* * *

"And that's all I remember," Nira finished in a quiet voice. She looked up at Sean with a look full of hope, praying that he wouldn't detest her for her miserable times. 

Sean looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. "That was…I'm sorry."

Nira smiled and jumped quickly to her feet. "What?! Sorry?! I don't want you to be sorry!" She smiled and pulled him up off the bed. "I just want you to get up here and I want you to kiss me," she demanded in a giggly tone.

Sean smiled steadfastly, leaned down, and kissed her softly, with haste. When eh withdrew his lips from hers, he found the shorter blond practically begging for more.

"Hm, what's wrong with you?" he asked, acting as though he was unfamiliar with the look in her eyes.

"Seany!" she cried.

At the use of the nickname Sean had permitted only Desiree to use, he shuddered. "Please, don't call me that," he whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sean….An old girlfriend call ya that?"

Sean nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I guess this isn't a good time for me to ask you for another kiss?"

"What are you talking about?!" he laughed and kissed her once more, with a bit more feeling.

Nira stood there, entranced with the feel of someone's lips on her own. She wasn't an experienced kisser, to say the least.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Sean asked interestedly.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Sean," she said with a bit of a beam.

"I just couldn't believe that a girl as pretty as yourself hadn't ever been kissed before."

"Well, thanks for making me feel bad," she muttered under her breath.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, Nira, you know that. But anywho, I'm the guest, I'm hungry, and I want to take you out for breakfast with me," Sean said without a hint of joking.

"Oh, Seany, I've already had breakfast."

"Well, I'm sure you can live on two."

"Are you gonna be one of those overprotective boyfriends that I always hear people about?"

"Whoa, who said anything about boyfriend?"

"Seany!" Nira cried and slammed the bottom of her fist on his chest, playfully.

"What?" he laughed. "I've been here less than a day and I have claims lying one me?"

"Well, you're too cute to just…just ignore!" Nira exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you're far too stubborn to be near."

"Oh, no you didn't just say that!" she yelled and jumped at him.

The result of this action, however, was Sean grabbing Nira in midair and pulling her close to him.

"Sea-" she tried to cry out, but was muted by Sean's lips engulfing hers.

"Now," he started when they'd finished, "Are you done with this whole hitting me thing?"

"Do you have any idea how much Jade and Zaira are gonna hate me?" she said with a bit of a sigh.

"Now why would such beautiful girls hate another?" he asked naively.

"Duh, Seany! They were _so_ goggling over you!"

"Really? I didn't notice," he yawned, stretching out his arms. "So, are we going to breakfast or what?"

"I dunno…I really don't want 'em to hate me…You know how hard it is for me to meet people and make friends."

"Please, you act I like I've known you longer than a few hours."

"Well, you know my entire history from when I was…"

"Nine, I know. And since then you've been ra---"

"Sean, please don't say it," she whispers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry," Sean cooed. "Come on, just…just come on, Nira," he whispered and took her into his arms.

"Thanks, Seany…"

"No problem…Now, get those tears out of your eyes, I'm taking everyone out to eat."

"Everyone?"

"Well, the one I just saw. I don't really remember all their names."

"Seany, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Um…Why'd you choose _me_ to bring you up here? I mean…there was Jade and Zaira…"

"You were the prettiest," Sean smiled.

"Were? Please, I am so much more cute than those two!"

"Yeah, yeah…Let's go, Nira." Sean turned Nira around so that she was walking side by side with him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and as soon as he opened the door, there was a rustling noise of clothes.

"Hello again, Jade, Zaira. Do you often listen in on other people's conversations?"

"Oh, dang it, Zaira! Good job!" Jade shouted.

"What were you guys doing? Nira asked, looking truly astonished that they would listen in on her own conversation.

"Sean! We'd love to come to breakfast with you and Nira," Zaira smiled. "That is, if the invitation is still open," she said with an audible sigh.

"What, you think _just_ because you were listening in on mine and Nira's private little chat means I won't bring you out to breakfast?! Bah, get ready, we're leavin' in…actually, we're leaving when I'm ready and I got all y'all rounded up."

"Okay!" Zaira beamed, and ran off with Jade to their shared room to get dressed and whatnot.

"So, Nira, where would everyone else be?"

"I dunno, Seany, we're not all exactly the closest bunch."

"They're not or you're not?"

"Can it be a little of both?"

"I suppose, if you believe there's gray in between black and white."

"Are you always gonna be so…um…Are you always gonna be so…sad looking?"

"I look sad?"

"You look like you just got shot, you're wife left you and you drink too much," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, as much as I'd like to say that I think you're crazy, one of those is almost right."

"The first one?" Nira asked, dreading that he should say the second one.

"No."

"The, um, the third one? The one about the drinking?"

"No."

"Please tell me you don't have a wife, Seany!" she cried.

Sean burst out laughing. "A wife?! Me? You're kiddin' right?"

"Yeah, um, that's me, Seany! Always joking around!"

"But no, uh, I mean, I just sorta broke up with my first love…it was kind of a cruel break up."

"What'd you do?" Nira asked intently.

"Well, I just kinda left. I didn't think it'd be fair to her parents if I took her here with me…And I couldn't stay, my mom and dad wouldn't let me…So I left," he finished indifferently and shrugged.

"Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"South."

"Well, duh! Just about everywhere is south of New York!"

"Louisiana."

"Lemme guess, New Orleans?"

"Somethin' like that."

"Did you go to Mardi Gras down there?"

"Is there anything else you can do in New Orleans?"

"Well…" Nira trailed on, smiling. "Well I'm gonna go get ready, my room's just down there, I share one with Jade and Zaira."

"Alright, I should do the same. Obviously you know where my room is."

Nira nodded, still smiling, "See ya soon!"

* * *

"Mama," Desiree whispered in a hurt tone. 

"Des', ya finally come out?"

Desiree nodded and opened the door, "Can ah still go up north?"

"What on earth for, sugah?"

"Mama, ya know what ah wanna go there for…"

"Ya not goin' ta see that boy," Remy chimed in, making his presence known.

"Why not, papa? Y'all said ah could," she whined.

"Des', look at what ya lettin' that boy do to ya…Sugah, ah can't let ya go," Rogue said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mama, ah need ta see 'im!"

"Ah said no, chere," Remy stated.

"Papa, please…Ah need ta see 'im…Ah can't jus' let 'im go…"

"He's already gone, petite, what more do ya want? He left ya, that mean he's 'fraid to tell ya that he doesn't wanna be wit' ya."

"Remy!" Rogue glared and smacked his shoulder. "Don' talk lahke that! I's not true an' ya know it! He had to go today anehway, an' _you_ basically told 'im ta leave earlier!"

* * *

"Eat whatever guys, it's on me," Sean grinned, looking at the cheerful expressions on the group's faces. Only there were a couple more people there. Damien had insisted that his would-be girlfriend, Kathryn, come. Kathryn had asked if her actual boyfriend, Bert could come. 

Kathryn was a girl of eighteen or nineteen. She had long, flowing brown hair and olive green eyes. A smile was almost always apparent on her smooth complexion. Her lips were…tempting, to say the least, this "feature" added to her curves, accentuated by her leather pants and halter-top.

Bert, on the other hand, was more or less her opposite opposite. His long, black hair always seemed to be dirty and never combed. He held the same age as Kathryn, give or take a few months. He wore long, semi baggy, black shorts and a charcoal colored T-shirt.

The waitress approached their table with a pen and a pad of paper. "What can I get you to drink?" she asked to no one in particular.

Dominic started, "I'll take a strawberry daiquiri," he said.

The others laughed, "Dom, are you seriously drinking this early?" Garrison commented.

"Yeah, I am," he smiled.

"Can I see your ID?" the waitress asked, not sure of his age.

Dominic pulled his wallet out and showed her his ID, and she nodded.

"I'll have, uh…I dunno, I'll just take some coffee," Bert nodded.

"I'll take the same," Kathryn agreed.

"Oh, me? I'll just take a coke," Sean smiled lightly at the waitress and almost screamed out in pain. "Nira," he grumbled, "just because I _look_ at another girl, doesn't mean you have to hit me," he whined.

Nira didn't deny that she had kicked Sean's shin for smiling at the waitress in his little flirtatious way. "I'll take a diet coke."

Damien grinned freely at the waitress, who seemed almost disgusted with him. "I'll just take some water," he nodded.

"I'll take a coke," Jade and Zaira laughed in unison.

"Ummmm," Jubilee sighed, not knowing what to get. "I think I'll just have a hot chocolate."

Garrison smiled, "I'll have what she's having."

The meal moved on with plenty of laughter, eating, drinking, refills, cheese fries and flirting. And by the end of the meal, at somewhere around noon, everyone knew, to Jade and Zaira's disappointment, that Sean and Nira were dating (This, by the way, officially happened somewhere between the second order of cheese fries and third round of drinks). Also, they knew that Jubilee's walls were starting to fall and Garrison was starting to get to her. Their knowing of Bert and Kathryn were heightened. Yet, even at seeing "his girl" so closely attached to another guy, Damien didn't, as he was busy somewhat successfully charming Jade. Dominic, too, was busy somewhat flirting with Zaira, who sort of took a liking to him. But as the same time…she seemed interested in someone else.


	6. Drama Queen

Uh oh! Drama drama drama! Anyways, I love the feed back I'm getting guys, keep it up! The first half of this story was written by Katherine, southernrebelgal, and then edited by me, then the second half was written by me! This is also set, like, two days, I believe, before the last chapter, ujntile it meets up with where I left off and there ya go!So, here, I aint really got much else to say so...hope ya enjoy!

* * *

Desiree had finally come out of her room, but her mood was no better than before. She refused to talk to her parents, only watched them from the living room through the small window that revealed her parents in the kitchen.

"She's as stubborn as 'er Mama," Remy stated.

Rogue smacked his shoulder"She's stubborn but not lahke meh."

The two turned as the door opened and Izzy appeared.

"Hey there sugah," Rogue smiled slightly.

"Mama Roguey" he says with grin "Doll around"

Remy points toward his daughter in the living room.

"Ya want me to get her outta the house mate" he asks.

"Ya can try" Remy stated.

Izzy walked into the room and easily picked Desiree up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Isaac Michael Allerdyce dis ain't funneh! Ya put meh down dis instant behfore ah get realleh angreh" she screams.

Izzy carried her out the door, despite her screaming, until she finally became silent.

Remy and Rogue looked at each other, and then went to the window to watch Izzy holding Desiree over the swimming pool.

"Now Doll, get outta this funk, ya hear" Izzy told her more than asked.

She was silent, her eyes narrowing as she watched him.

Izzy shrugged easily and simply dropped the girl in the pool.

Silence followed the loud splash of Desiree's struggling body hit the water. Then a scream was heard.

"Told ya Doll"

Desiree smirked as she rose to the surface of the pool, just in time to hear Izzy. "Told meh what" she asks as she lifts herself to the edge of the pool.

"Ya should join in one a those wet t-shirt contests, ye definitely win" he smiles, winking at her.

Desiree looked at him with a shocked expression for a moment before smirking.

"Doll, ya know what I don' like 'at look."

"C'mon Izzy" she says hurriedly and moves away from the pool and towards the woods. As she enters she goes to the left and straight again to where a sort of clubhouse was set up.

Izzy followed and arrived not long after.

"Ah have an idea," Desiree said excitedly.

"And it'll get us killed" Izzy retorted.

"Non" She exclaims and smack arm.

"Listen…ah know ya got a motorcycle at home, oui"

"Aye, Doll, now what in the bloody hell are ya getting at"

"Umm, well…ah want ya ta take meh ta Xavier's" she says looking at him. "Will ya"

"Doll, ya know I would, but ya Pa would kill me"

"Papa won't lay a hand on ya 'less ah say. He protective, oui, but he does listen, ya know."

"An' ya Ma"

"Mama, well ah'd get inta trouble. In fact ah could take full blame for ya…"

"Wouldn't work."

"Izzy, it would to"

"Doll, why do ya wanna go after him when he just up and left ya"

"Izzy" Desiree sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look Doll...I don't have nothin' against Sean…ya know that."

Desiree nods.

"But he hurt ya. Ya locked yourself in the bloody room for hours, I'm not forgivin' 'im for somethin' like that."

"Ah jus' gotta go to 'im, Izzy…please" She looked up at Izzy with tears in her eyes.

He caved. The look she was giving him always made him cave and those eyes she had couldn't ever be refused. At least, not by him. "Aye, ask ya Ma and Pa if ya can go to my house for the night; I'll tell my Pa that we're goin' to see a movie. We'll leave there, but leave a note for ya Ma and Pa telling them that yer fine" he says hugging her. "We won't be there for a while, though; remember that" he informs her. "We gotta stop to rest. Ya don't have a license so only I can drive."

Desiree nods"Merci Izzy" she tells him, hugging him back, tears still in her eyes. "Ya always so good to me."

"Someone's gotta be Doll" he laughs and kisses her forehead.

The plan seemed to going smoothly. Izzy and Desiree went to Izzy's house and ordered pizza. They spoke to John and convinced him that they were going to the movies.

"Want ya home by midnight" was all John had said.

Izzy nodded"Aye Pa, see ya."

The two went and strapped the bag of clothes onto the bike and then climbed on.

"Doll, put dat helmet on."

"'Course, ah know dat Izzy" she says rolling her eyes and slips the black helmet on while Izzy does the same with his.

They started down the street and as soon as they left the neighborhood, Izzy sped up and rode down the freeway. "Doll" He yells"I don't go no idea where we're going."

"Ah dunno where we're goin' either…jus'…jus' head north" she yells back.

Izzy stopped at five AM for breakfast. The two walked into the restaurant and sat down in a booth.

"Meh name's Shelly an' Ah'll beh your waitress this morning."

Desiree smiled at her.

"What would y'all lahke ta drink"

"Orange juice, please" Desiree said.

"Milk" Izzy said with a smile.

"Ah'll beh right back with them."

"Welcome t' Mississippi, Izzy" Desiree told her friend with a grin.

"They talk like ya ma."

"Oui, ah know" she laughs.

"Where are we headed after this"

"Weh can go through Georgia an' along da way of the coast, it maght take a lil longer…"

"Longer the better" Izzy mumbles incoherently.

Desiree looks at him"An' why's dat" She asks.

"Can see ya happy longer Doll" he tells her matter-of-factly.

She looks down at the table and then back up when Shelly walked back to them.

"Here y'all go" she says. "Y'all ready ta order some food" she questions.

"Aye, just two plates of eggs, sausage on one, bacon on the other, and hash browns on both."

Desiree smiled at Izzy as he ordered for her

Shelly nodded and walked away with the orders.

"There: big breakfast, we'll stop at about two for lunch and at a hotel at about nine and order from there."

"Okay...between us, how much do weh have"

"Bout three hundred, Doll."

Desiree nods.

"Are we stayin' at the mansion or no" he questions his friend.

"Probably."

"What we gonna tell them about me"

"Dey try an' get rid of ya...din dey gonna try an' get rid of meh; Ah won' let dim."

"Aye...I know" he tells her.

The two did exactly what they had planned; the day and night went without a hitch. At the moment, they were stationed in a hotel. Desiree sat cross-legged on the end of the one bed that they had…They didn't want to spend too much, so they decided that they'd sleep in the same bed. They'd done it before, on sleepovers and whatnot.

"Izzy…Why'd 'e leave meh?" Desiree asked depressed.

"Doll…" Izzy sighed.

"Non, Izzy, why'd 'e leave meh!"

"I dunno, Doll, Sean was always…"

"What?…Sean was always what?"

"Sean was always…a bit loose. He didn't really love anybody, sheila."

"Iz'! How dare ya!"

"No, Doll! He didn't love ye! Ye know he didn't an' we're wastin' our time an' money so ye can chase after 'im."

"Iz'," Desiree whined. "Is…is that what ya…what ya realleh think?"

"Doll, ye know I got nothin' on Sean 'cept he made ya cry…Sheila, ye gotta think about how much 'e hurt ya."

Desiree sniffled, "Izzy, maybeh ah am wastin' mah time…but, ya know ah gotta do it…"

"I know, Doll…that's why I'm here."

"Thank ya, Iz'…" Desiree smiled slightly and hugged Izzy closely.

"No problem, Doll, no problem…"

They slept soundly that night, quietly and peacefully. The next morning, Izzy woke up early enough to order breakfast for both him and Desiree. When the food was brought to them, he took the tray and set it on a nightstand.

At the slightest touch of Izzy's hand, Desiree woke with a start. "Oh, Iz', mornin'…"

"G'mornin', Doll. Got breakfast and as soon as your done, we can leave and we'll be in New York in no time!"

"Iz'? Ya haven' been thinkin' have ya?"

"'Course, sheila, ye know I do nothin' but think."

"Yeah…somethin' lahke that," Desiree laughed slightly.

Izzy handed her the tray of food after taking a plate from it and eating it greedily.

Later that day, just as Izzy had proclaimed, they were in New York earlier than they had originally believed. It was somewhere around noon, Izzy pulled over on the side of a road in Westchester. The two got off of the bike excitedly.

"Doll, we're gonna get some lunch and then we're gonna head to Xavier's."

"Alraght, Iz'," Desiree smiled.

The two walked into the restaurant and found a booth to sit in. The waitress came by with her pen and pad of paper. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coke," Desiree quickly replied.

Izzy nodded, "I'll take the same, sheila."

The waitress nodded and took off.

"Oh meh God," Desiree's mouth dropped.

"What, Doll?"

"It's mah Seany!" she exclaimed and faster than you could say Chattanooga she was up from the table and rushing to the booth Sean and multiple others sat at.

Sean hadn't noticed Desiree come in at all, or even come to their table when he had leaned in and made the mistake he would regret for far too long: he kissed Nira.

"Oh meh God, Seany!" Desiree cried out.

"Desiree? What…what are you doing here?" Sean asked, trying to act like he hadn't just done what he did. He slid out from the booth and stood up to properly greet his ex-girlfriend. He hugged her closely.

"I knew it," muttered Izzy as he stood up and walked toward them. He tapped Sean's shoulder, and as soon as he turned around, Izzy threw his fist into Sean's face. "Ye cheated on Doll!"

"Seany!" Nira called out and slid out from the booth as well. She kneeled down and shook her boyfriend. "Seany…Seany, wake up!"

Desiree glared and hit the girl's face with her fist.

The rest of the crowd Sean had taken to breakfast quickly filed out of the booth and took Sean and Nira quickly away from the other two. Sean's nose was bloodied and Nira was in tears. Sean quickly pulled out two one hundred dollar bills and threw it on the table before taking off from the restaurant quickly.


	7. Drama Queen II

Alright, call it laziness on my part..but...I had someone write my chapter again. Not only did she write it, southernrebelgal, but I didn't add anything. The only thing I did was edit it to make it grammatically correct...Like I said, call it laziness on my part, but I really was tired of doing anything, felt a bit pressure this week...had lots of things to do. Please read my latest story, Dear Diary, I'm quite proud of it...seeing as how it's based somewhat on my own...adventures. Anyways, here's the new chapter, please read and review, it gets me to write faster, honestly.

Oh yeah, and it's short and stuff, I know, like I said, I didn't add anything...It's a bit of a cliffhanger, but...yeah.Warren will seem a bit OOC, I'm sorry for that...I believe him to be a bit more like Remy, more laiud back. But please think, before you flame, his son just got punched in the face...He's mad, alright? Now shuddup! His actions are now justified!

* * *

As the crowd departed, Desiree was left leaning against the wall of the café, tears spilling down her face. 

Izzy searched frantically for Desiree a few moments. He found her sliding down the brick wall and immediately went to her side.

The two didn't say anything to each other, just sat there.

The Aussie would glance over at his friend every now and again and see her tears. He only became more enraged. His blue eyes seemed to sadden by the sight before him as he reached over pulled Desiree into his arms.

"It'll be ok Doll, I promise," he told her and kissed the side of her head. He didn't know what else to do, to tell you the truth. Knowing that she was hurt by what had happened he could only sit there with her. "I'm gonna go get us something to eat...don't move okay, Doll?" he says and grabs the money that Sean had dropped on the table. He walked up to the counter, "Need a double fudge ice-cream with those sprinkles and umm…make it a cone…two scoop."

The lady behind the counter nodded.

Izzy smiled; as he looked back for Desiree…until he came to the sudden realization that she was gone. "Bloody hell" he comments and takes off running. "Doll where ya going?" he asks catching up to her.

"Da mansion"

"Ya still wanna go?"

"Oui… meh Uncle Logan is dere an' he can take us back home…"

"Ya really wanna go home?"

"No reason for meh t' beh here."

"Naye…ya right," Izzy said and stood in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. "Ya ok Doll?"

"Oui…if he wants t' go kissin' othah gals, so be it…he'll jus turn out like dat asshole Papa of his," she says. "Now y' comin wit meh 'r not?"

"Course I am" Izzy tells her "Lets go get my bike"

"Izzy?"

"Ya?"

"Merci"

"No problem" he tells her and takes off to get his bike

* * *

Sean was now sitting back at the mansion with a rag under his nose and an icepack on top. His eyes were narrowed and he mumbled a few incoherent, inaudible words. 

Nira wasn't far from him. Seeing him so outraged scared her a bit.

"What happened?" Warren demanded.

Sean stood and looked at his father, removing the rag and icepack, but before he could speak, Nira stood up.

"Some crazy girl with these demonic eyes came up to him. She had this thick accent, I don't know what type…it sounded a bit southern…She hit _me_…and this guy that was, like, huge attacked Sean!" Nira exclaimed.

"Demonic eyes?" Logan questions from the corner of the room. "White bangs, kid?"

"Yeah…you know her?"

"He can't even keep his own child under control," Warren commented, pacing the floor. "What the hell is she doing up here? I thought she was staying in that backwater town…"

"Watch it, bub," Logan growled lighting a cigar. "Gambit wouldn't let his daughter come up here alone… I know that much… The person with her…who was it?" Logan questioned Sean.

"Izzy," Sean mumbled.

"Who?" Warren asked.

"Izzy," he repeats. "Look it's fine…I'm fine…let's just forget this happened," Sean tried.

"I don't think so, I'm calling Rogue," Warren said and left the room.

"Dammit," Sean grumbled and stood up, following his dad. "Dad, let me deal with this."

"No...They're going to come get her."

"Dad," Sean said sternly, causing Warren to turn around. "Whatever that feud is between you and Mr. LeBeau…you need to get over it…This isn't him, it's Desiree," he pauses. "Look I know you've known Mr. LeBeau since before I was born but I'm guessing he's changed now, him and St. John…"

"St. John…?" Warren cut his son off.

"Pyro," Sean sighed. "Izzy's dad."

"So you've been around our enemy..."

"I'm not an X-Man!" Sean yelled. "And John isn't our enemy, Rogue told me about them, okay…? She told me about the Brotherhood and all that happened, but he isn't a part of them anymore. He lives maybe three houses down from them and Izzy is Desiree's best friend…you don't know him, so don't judge him."

The two stood face to face in the main foyer until the door burst open. Both of them turned to see Desiree and Izzy.

"B'jour," Desi said and started to move forward.

"Desiree," Logan said, walking out of the recreation room.

"Hi dere, Uncle Logan."

"In there, now," he growls.

"Oui, M'sieur," Desi says and motions for Izzy to follow. As the blonde haired boy does such, Logan stopped him.

"She okay?" Logan asked in a worried, yet stern voice.

" 'Course…never let anything happen to Doll," Izzy said and glared at Sean. "Might wanna go to the doctor for that, mate," he stressed the last word plenty enough to find the true intention of it. "Ya may not wanna go just yet, though…never know what else could happen."

"You threatening my son Allerdyce?" Warren glared.

"Dad…"

"Who the bloody hell are ya?" Izzy questioned, not paying complete attention to Warren when he said son…or when Sean said dad.

"Obviously, you have the I.Q. of your father."

"Obviously, you live in the past," Izzy retorted. "Pa's not done nothin wrong to ya…Ya don't know him and ya can't say nothin' 'bout him.

Warren glared at Izzy before finally walking off, out of the room.

Sean looked at Desiree as guilt swept over him. She looked tired and seemed angry now. Great…The way he had always seen her was happy and…troublesome. Now she was serious and ready to hurt anyone who crossed her. "D-"

"Ah don' wanna hear about it," she tells Sean, cutting him off. "C'mon Iz', weh better get in dere behfore Logan orders us t'," she says and walks into the recreation room. She was met with stares from everyone.

Damien had noticed Desiree when she went over and attacked Nira. She greatly enthralled him for some reason. Her eyes stood out as unique, he found her beautiful all together…

_Great…another love-sick guy to worry about_ Desiree thought to herself with a sigh.


	8. Horny Teenagers

Alright, I really need this warning. EXPLICIT. Happy now? It's only somewhat, so, yeah, please read though! It's only for a moment or two, nothing somebody'd choke the chicken to or something. So anyways, written by me, part of it was inspired by my friend, Nat. I think ehr username is kittyandkaty but I'm not sure. She does, however, have a good story called Lethal Love. SO with that said, please read and review!

* * *

Sean sighed, lying back on the bed. "What've you done, Sean? You just completely wrecked your life…again. If you'd just stayed…if you'd just stayed you wouldn't be here. Why'd you have to leave your girlfriend, your home, your life? All for…this? Was it worth it? Better question…why are you talking to yourself?"

A soft knock came from his door. Funny, _his_ door, it didn't feel like his door. It felt like someone else's door. Let us, then, revise that note; a soft knock came from _the_ door.

"Who is it?" Sean asked, turning his head to look at the door.

"It's me," a girl's voice sounded through the wooden door.

"Alright, come in," he groaned, sitting up in the bed.

The girl opened the only thing separating the two of them, and walked gracefully through the room to sit beside Sean. She leaned down, smiling like an angel while her eyes resumed the look of a demon. As if possessed by Providence itself, her tender lips pressed against his own as her tongue glided through his entrance and danced with his tongue.

"Seany?" a voice sounded.

"Des'…" he moaned groggily.

"Seany!" the voice shouted and vicious blasts could be heard through the door.

Sean jumped up off his bed, startled. "Oh, uh, N…Nira. J…Justa sec!" He hurriedly fumbled with the lock on the door and as soon as it was unlocked, the door opened to reveal a very angry Nira. But God was she beautiful, not beautiful like a flower or the way your father says such a thing to your mother, rather, the beautiful that a girl is called when she dresses in scarlet lingerie and lets her fantastic blonde tendrils cascade down her shoulders.

Nira's eyes widened as she noticed Sean's reaction. "Can…can I come in, Seany? I wanna show you something…"

"Er…Yeah, Nira, come in, just, uh…what could you possibly wanna show me in my room?"

Just as soon as Nira came stepped inside his bedroom, Sean closed the door. He turned around to look at Nira, when he saw something he never thought he'd see. At least, not at this point in his life. _Not like this…Why does she have to do this…My God, she's so beautiful, I just wanna…_ as his thoughts trailed on, he marveled at Nira's exposed skin…all of it. From where he stood he could see everything he'd ever hoped for…Only the "right" image wasn't being displayed in his mind. All he could see was a girl standing before him with a white streak through auburn hair, a different build, a different complexion, and a different…everything.

He stepped forward to kiss her tender lips and wrap his arms around her slender build.

She smiled innocently and broke their kiss as she lifted his shirt over his head. This removed article of clothing revealed his muscular build, just short of a perfect tan.

He smiled sheepishly and resumed their kiss, his hand roaming over her silky skin, at first the back and towards her buttocks. His hands resumed their endeavor to the front of her exquisite body, through her thin patch of hair and then further up, over her navel and a bit further to her b cup breasts and…well, you get the picture.

Nira smiled as her boyfriend did this and during this venture, she fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants after feeling the bulge against her pelvis.

"Wake up, sleepy head," an angelic voice said softly.

Sean blinked his eyes a few times, realizing he'd just been involved in the most complex dream he'd ever had. "Nira?"

"Dream well, Seany?" she smiled.

"Er…yeah," he lied, lifting his head from her lap. He glanced at her for a moment. _Thank God! She's wearing clothes…Justa dream…wait…if I dreamt that while I was with her, then did she notice…_ his thoughts drifted. As soon as he'd thought that, he'd felt the part of him begging for exit from his pants. He quickly sat up and leaned over, trying to cover that part of him.

Nira giggled at the sight, "Sean, it's just an erection. I sure hope you're used to it by now." She hadn't meant to be so blatant about the subject, but hell, they were dating, he'd fallen asleep, and dreamt of sex. It was normal; she'd awoken the same way in the morning sometimes…only, not exactly the same.

"Anyways," Sean drifted, rubbing his eyes. "Did we ever finish your algebra?"

Nira shook her head with a small smile.

He laughed and took the book into his hands, "What problem were we at?"

"Ummm…number sixteen," she pointed to it with a pencil, handing him her paper.

Sean nodded and wrote down the equation, "Alright, easy one: 8y+133x."

Nira took the paper back and stared blankly at the paper.

Sean laughed at this and jotted a few things down on the pad, awaiting Nira's reaction.

"Oh! So, erm…x equals…"

"Keep going," Sean smiled.

"Seany, can we just talk about what happened earlier?"

Sean grimaced. "What about it? I'm sorry you got dragged into this, it wasn't fair…I shouldn't be here in the first place…I did something really stupid and it just wasn't fair to make you part of it, is that what you wanna talk about?"

"Seany, don't be like this. I wanna be a part of this! We're together…aren't we?"

"Yes, Nira, we are, but…we don't know anything about each other, you don't know what I did and how screwed up it was."

"What are you talking about? You know all about me, you know that I was the daughter of a super rich family and that they were killed. You know that when I was just fourteen I was raped in a dark alley, you know that when I was sixteen they came back and did it to me again. You know everything about me, Seany…I know about you, too."

"Nira, you don't know a thing about me."

"Uh-huh, I do too! I know your parents are Warren and Paige Worthington and that you lived in New Orleans for four years and that you have the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen and that your wings make you my angel. Is that enough for you?"

Sean smiled slightly, spreading his wings out and kissing Nira's soft, pouty lips. "No, it's not, but thanks, anyways…"

"Seany…" Nira sighed. "Please, if you want me to know something then you need to tell me, I can't guess everything about you."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes, Sean, if it's that important then I _need_ to know. I wanna know why I got slapped by someone I don't know."

"Fine, Nira, you win. When I was in New Orleans I was staying at Remy and Anna's house…Desiree is their daughter, so I lived with her, too. We started dating just a few weeks ago, but it's not like the first time we ever tried it… We went out once before, and it only lasted a few days, it just didn't feel right. But this time, last time, everything felt right. We were so good together, we kissed and hugged we'd sleep together at nights when Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau were out. Just sleep with each other, not sex or anything…we're both still virgin.

"But just before I came here, obviously, my mom and dad apparently decided my time was up. I had to come home…No matter how much I tried to stay; they said I had to go. I refused to go though, at least, alone. So I talked to Desiree and we decided that we would both go, but when we talked it over with Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau…Mr. LeBeau…didn't agree, to say the least. So, I got angry, I left all of 'em and I just flew here. That's it, the spectacular story of me…happy now?"

"Seany…" Nira whispered, crawling towards him and hugging him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Did they…know you came here?"

"I left a note for Desiree," he sighed.

"But she didn't know?"

"I guess not."

"You know that makes me part of an affair?

"I told you I shouldn't have brought you into it…"

"It's all right, Seany…Everything's gonna be alright," she whispered, kissing him briefly.

Sean smiled and kissed Nira once more before falling down on the bed with Nira in his arms. He tugged at the cord on the lamp and the room was suddenly dark.

Nira giggled and continued to kiss Sean as he pulled the blanket over them.

At this point, a certain tall Australian man was walking down the hall towards Sean's room. His plans were innocent enough. He simply wanted to talk to Sean about his actions earlier, say he was sorry, and try to set things straight for Desiree and Sean…despite how little he wanted to do said motions.

When he knocked on the door, he received no reply and took the initiative; one may do well to remember that the two were friends for four years in New Orleans, to simply open the door. What he saw…he regretted seeing.

Sean opened his eyes quickly and turned his head, feeling like he was being watched. And sure enough, he found Izzy standing, appalled, in his doorway, watching Sean and Nira's display.

"Izzy! What the hell are you doing here!"

"I was gonna talk to ye…"

"Alright…Nira, can you…?"

Nira smiled and nodded, crawling out of the bed and walking past Izzy toward her own room.

Sean stood up and eyed Izzy, "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Doll," he said simply.


	9. Drama Queen III

Alright..been awhile, but here's the latest chapters. I got this idea at one in the morning and ran with it till three...Oh and if you look real close, you'll find that I his a little excerpt from the last chapter in there...actually, it's really pretty easy to find so no excuses! I suppose I should warn you there's one or two swears or curses or cusses, whatever you wanna call 'em, in here. OTher than that, this chapter's fairly clean, except, of course, for a little bit of barely implied incest, but it's not really so shut the hell up and read! And review!

* * *

Sean sighed as he lay on his bed. Nira was lying asleep against him with her head on his chest. She was so beautiful, but again, he found himself thinking of only one girl: Desiree LeBeau. What had happened over these last few weeks? He was so happy with Desiree, and he left her for the worst reason someone could…just because her dad wasn't for it at the moment. Had he waited only hours later, though he still had no idea of this, things would have been perfect.

He could picture how much better his life would be. He'd be here with Desiree right now…he wouldn't feel so guilty and the now cruel angst would be rather nonexistent.

"Seany," Nira groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"That's gotta be the most awkward question I've ever heard from someone who _just_ woke up."

"That doesn't matter," she whined, "tell me what you're thinking about."

"You," Sean lied. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh, me? I was just thinking about how much better my life would be if I never met you and I'd stayed in my relationship with Desiree. You remember, the girl who slapped you.' Yeah, because he was really going to say that.

"What about me?" she asked with a sleepy smile, happy to hear she was on his mind.

"How beautiful you look when you sleep," he answered quite subtly.

"Only when I sleep?"

"You asked me what I was thinking."

"And now I'm asking you if I only am beautiful while I sleep."

"No, you're always gorgeous…now go back to sleep, Nira," he whispered. Sean raised a hand and began running it slowly through her hair.

"What did you and that guy talk about?"

"What guy?"

"The one that came in here a last week," she stated with that tone that just screamed 'duh!'

"Isaac?"

"If that's his name."

"Nothing," Sean shrugged.

"Sean Samuel Worthington you answer me when I ask you a question," Nira said with a slight giggle at the end. She'd heard Paige Guthrie-Worthington call him that when she was angry or serious, and figured she'd give it a try and see how it worked.

Sean winced, "Oh, don't do that, Miss Nira Reynolds…That's not fair, you never told me your middle name."

"Don't change the subject! What did you two talk about?"

"You, okay?"

"You couldn't be talking about me, that boy doesn't even know me, and even if he did, you talked for over _two_ hours, I couldn't talk about myself that long."

"And Desiree."

"She's your…"

"Ex-girlfriend, yeah. But don't worry about this, okay? It's just some…unresolved issues between Isaac and me. He's got the hots for her, she doesn't like him like that and apparently is still hung up on me and I guess a bit depressed that I haven't said a word to her since she got here…and probably that I spend all of my time with you."

"Oh…" Nira whispered, looking at the comforter of the bed. "So…do you still like her? Even a little? I mean, you two were going out for a few weeks and knew each other for a while…you gotta like her still, right?"

"Like her how?"

"Either way."

"Yeah," he answered simply.

"Yeah how?"

"Both."

"Do you like her more than me?"

"Wouldn't that be rather apparent, Nira? Does it look like I'm in bed with her right now?"

"Well, it didn't seem like she would let you if you wanted to, so I wanna know, Seany…tell me. I can handle it if you do…"

"What do you want me to say, Nira? 'Yeah, I love Desiree still and whenever I'm around you or anyone else all I can think of is Desiree', is that what you wanted to fuckin' hear!" he yelled, finally. Yelling always did make the boy feel better…though it made others feel worse when they were being yelled at.

Tears began spilling down Nira's cheeks as she leaped from the bed and ran across the room, out the door, down the hall to wherever she may have been headed.

Sean sighed and laid his head against the pillow. Great…it was two in the morning, there was no chance of him catching any sleep before dawn came about, and more importantly he'd more than likely lost his girlfriend. That was two in less than a month. Hey, that's great!

The next morning, a soft knock came from the door of Sean's room.

Sean, who hadn't slept that night, glanced at the door, "Who is it?"

"Shae."

"Shae? Who's Shae?" Sean had never heard of a Shae…had he?

"Can I please come in?"

"Uh, yeah, it's open."

A beautiful girl, somewhere between the height of 5'2" and 5'4" opened the door and appeared before Sean. She had long, curly, blond hair and a pale complexion. There was a certain innocence that radiated from her body. She was clad in shorts that all the girls seemed to be wearing, seeing as it was summer, that were shorter and tighter than shorts were meant to be, and a t-shirt that read "The Used" in an old English manner. Hm, at least she liked good music.

"My name is Shae Worthington," she said with a light blush.

"Come again?" Sean said confusedly and quickly as he drew in a jagged breath.

"I'm your step-sister, from Elizabeth and Warren."

Was that true? He had a sister? Wait, how could his dad not tell him he had a sister? Or his mother either! Wait a second, more importantly…he'd just checked out his sister!

"Uh…are you…sure?"

"Unless you're not Sean Samuel Worthington, son of Warren Worthington III and Paige Guthrie."

"Somebody's done their research…why are you here…I mean…not to be rude, but how is it I never knew of you?"

"Well…you've been away for over four years and…and dad was never all that honest with you about everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm not your only sister."

Sean's eyes widened even more were it possible. "Wait…I have another sister? Are you kidding me? Where the hell have you all been?"

"Well, for the past for years, we've been here. And yes, you have another sister…and a brother as well."

"Is this a joke? How am I supposed to believe you when you're telling me I have two sisters and a brother I never heard a damn word about?"

"Sean, why would I lie to you? Do you think I get a rush from lying to people and saying they have family that they don't?"

Sean sighed. Could he really believe this girl…Shae? Now that he looked at her more closely, she really did look like his…their dad. And from the pictures he'd seen, she looked a bit like Elizabeth, too. More importantly, why was he _still_ checking her out? He just found out she was his sister and he was still looking her over!

"Sean, do you believe me?"

"Where were you…before you came here?"

"We lived with mum in England."

He took in a deep breath and ran both his hands through his long blond hair. "How long did you know…about me?"

"I learned of you only just after you arrived here. Angie and Angel don't know about you…at least they haven't told me they know about you. I came here because I wanted to see how true it was…I'd heard your name floating around the mansions…gossip travels fast here, as I'm sure you remember."

"Angie and Angel…would those be…?

"Yes, our older brother and sister. They're twins. Their actual names are Angela and Angelo, but they prefer Angie and Angel probably because it keeps them from having almost the same name. They look a lot alike, but they really hated being named like that."

"Wait a second here…_our_ older brother and sister? How old are you?"

"Fifteen, why?"

"Fifteen…no…that can't be, because that's younger than I am and you can't be younger than I am because that would mean dad and…Are you absolutely sure you're the daughter of Warren and Betsy? Are…are you sure it's not Warren and Paige?"

Shae looked down with a tear in her eye. She nodded her head slightly, "Sean, dad and my mum, they…I guess you would call it an affair."

Sean jumped to his feet, staring at the girl. "What?"

"I saw a letter that mum sent to dad just after I was born. He sent it back to mum though, so no one would find it…because of business, I think. But she explained that it was one night when they were both drunk…I'm pretty sure it was here, in America. She said that she would raise me by herself, without the help of dad in any way at all. She told him if he sent any money or anyone to help or anything, she'd burn the money or kill the person…I think she was serious because mum isn't the kind of person who'd joke about that kind of thing. But she never told me why I never really met my dad, and I never asked, at least...when I was older and found out from that letter."

Sean kneeled down, holding his face in his hands, trying to figure this all out.

"Sean, are you okay…?" Shae asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy, Shae," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, brother, I shouldn't have come here. I was being immature to think that maybe having another brother would be fun…I'll leave now," Shae walked away slowly from Sean's room without any attempt on Sean's part to keep her there.

Only an hour or two later, another knock came from Sean's door. "How many people am I gonna have to talk to within forty-eight hours?" he grumbled. "Who is it?" Sean asked, turning his head to look at the door.

"It's me," a girl's voice sounded through the wooden door.

"Alright, come in," he groaned, sitting up in the bed.

The girl opened the only thing separating the two of them, and walked gracefully through the room to sit beside Sean. She leaned down, smiling like an angel while her eyes resumed the look of a demon. As if possessed by Providence itself, her tender lips pressed against his own as her tongue glided through his entrance and danced with his tongue.

Wait! This wasn't a dream…_She_ was in his room and…well how the hell did this happen? Sean pulled away staring at her in awe. "Desiree, what the hell are you doing?"

Desiree looked at him with wide eyes, "Nira told meh…"

"Nira told you what?"

"That…that ya still love meh…"

"Are you kidding me?"

Desiree shook her head. "Sean…do ya?" she asked, raising her hand to touch his cheek.

Sean sighed and drew in a jagged breath. "Desi, we can't do this…Not today, too much is going on."

Desi looked at the ground, "Seany…what's goin' on that's more important than y'own happehness?"

"You'd be surprised."


	10. Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

I honestly wasn't gonna do this chapter for a few weeks, but it's mah kitty's Spring Break so I had to do it. Y'ALL GET TO REVIEWIN' DAMMIT! ANyways, I'm not sure if the title's cut off in the box, but if it is it's called "Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge" Yes, I know someone'll ask about this, that is the name of My Chemical Romance's latest CD. And for anyone prone to a few naughty words some references to lesbianism, don't read this chapter. It's not bad, but it does contain such things. And I apologize in advance, Kitty, for making your beautiful character a lesbian, but I desperately need another twist! And yes, I meant to not give the name of Desiree's...I mean, what? READ THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW!

* * *

"Who is it?" Warren's voice called from the office of his own business.

"Mr. Worthington, you're son is here," the secretary said with a dull, indifferent voice.

Warren's eyes darted to the door "Let him in," he finally called back as he shuffled a stack of papers.

Sean opened the thick door and revealed his unsympathetic look towards his and three others' father.

"Sean, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I got this visitor in my room recently…said her name was, uh…" he faked a determined, confused look, as if he didn't remember quite clearly. "Oh, that's right. Her name was Shae. Oh what was her last name…? You think you can help me with that, dad?"

Warren's heart beat quite a bit faster at the mention of Shae. "What do you want, Sean?"

"Oh, ya know, nevermind. I remember now, her last name was Worthington! And ya know, when I heard this, I just…I just couldn't help but feel a bit…angry, betrayed, depressive and even a little bit vengeful. She had an interesting tale to tell, you have any idea what that tale might be, dad?"

"No, what is that story, son?"

"Oh, quite interesting really. After telling me her name, and her relation to me, she told me the story of how exactly she was born. I think it went a little something like she found a letter that was addressed to a Warren Worthington, that's you, by the way, and it was from an Elizabeth Braddock. Now, this is where it gets interesting, it explained how she and you happened to be drunk one night, while you're with my mother, might I add, and the two of you screwed each other's brains out until finally, Miss Braddock became pregnant. This is even better, what happened from pregnancy is that a girl, who Elizabeth named Shae, grew up in England with her mother with no help from her father, who she never asked about. Ya see, not only is that interesting, but as soon as I left for New Orleans, that same girl came here. Now why is that, dad? And why is it, dad, that I never heard one word about another sibling? And hey, dad, here's an even better question, does mom no about you cheating on her by fucking some girl because you were 'drunk'?"

Warren heart had begun beating even faster. How was it Sean knew…everything? Okay, that was obvious, Shae, but…why had Shae gone to him? Better question, how much did he know? And better yet, what was he going to do? "Sean…" he reached his arm out to grasp his shoulder, but as soon as he did so, Sean grabbed his wrist, muttering something under his breath about Warren not ever touching him again.

"Dad, what the hell is your problem? You kept an entire family from me! A daughter, an ex-wife…or is she your ex? Maybe she's just your little fuck buddy? What, is my mom not good enough for you? You need two people to satisfy you? You bastard."

"Sean! That's enough. What is it you want? What are you here for?"

"Me? I'm just visiting my dad. But, hell, he probably gets enough visits from enough of his children and girlfriends and wives and ex-wives as it is." With that said, Sean walked out of the office, leaving Warren to ponder what exactly he would do about such crimes.

Only an hour or so later, a knock came from Paige Guthrie-Worthington's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she called out with her naturally cheery, southern voice.

"It's me," a voice called back.

"Oh, come in Sean," she said back sitting up on her bed and waiting for her son to appear.

Once Sean entered the room, his body began to tremble. How could he tell his own mother that her husband and his father cheated on her? Simple answer, he couldn't. Not anymore, at least. Not of guilt of Warren, but because of how innocent Paige was in all of this. What crime did she ever commit? Falling in love with a man older than her? Hell, that happened all the time, that wasn't a crime, not really.

"Sean, what's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned as to why Sean was shaking.

"Oh, uh, I was just gonna ask if maybe we could go out to dinner or something tonight."

Paige smiled, how often did a son ask to take his mother out to dinner? "Oh, I'd love to, but your father and I are going to a company…thing."

Sean sighed and nodded, "Alright, maybe another time, mom?"

She nodded, "I'd like that."

Sean left the room at that point and knocked straight into Dominic…and Shae? Not one to really judge, but how could a guy who dressed in all black, wore black nail polish and eyeliner _possibly_ be anywhere near Shae. Not to mention how much older he was. Okay, maybe it was only three years, but nonetheless…wait, he'd just pardoned Paige innocent of but the same thing, how could he decree their relationship as awkward? Wait a moment; they were just walking together! He was jumping to conclusions now.

Shae smiled at Sean, "Sean, there you are! I knocked and knocked at your door earlier and you never answered."

"Oh, well, I just…er…had some things to take care of," Sean stumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, okie dokie. So how are you? I'm sorry I ran off like that earlier, I didn't mean to act so childish, but…"

"It's fine Shae, I kinda acted like a real bastard to you. I was just, well…anyways; I'm all right…you? Dominic?"

Dominic glanced at Sean and smiled; he really wasn't a person you could judge by looks, Shae had learned that. She was among the few others who did; those few others included Zaira and…himself. Despite his attire and other such elements that made him look Gothic or whatever else, he was really a nice guy, smiled a lot, and was in to normal things like normal people. "I'm fine."

"Oh shuddup, Dominic, you are not fine. You're spectacular! And I know that because I am and you have to feel the same as me, considering we're both in the same boat."

"What are you talking about, Shae?" Sean inquired.

"You don't even know! We just started officially dating!" The blond English woman looked so cute and innocent at that moment, anyone would've traded _money_ to see the smile that was plastered to her face.

"Well, that's uh…erm…I thought you and Zaira had a thing?"

Dominic shook his head; "It'd be pretty hard for me to date a girl who's protected by her brother and an insanely overprotective father. Not to mention her recent…pronouncement."

"Huh?" was all Shae and Sean could say.

"Okay, not really a pronouncement, she only told me, but if you guys don't tell anyone else I'll tell you."

"Oh, Dom, don't kid yourself, you'd tell me either way."

Dominic shrugged; yeah it was probably true, but anyways. "Well, she's got in for…someone else."

"Don't be too descriptive now," Sean chimed in.

"Zaira, she likes…" he sighed, looking like it was quite difficult for him to say this. "She got an…attraction to…"

"Just say it!" the siblings cried in unison.

"Zaira likes Desiree!" he finally shouted…a bit too loud for safety. Now, what I mean by this, is…Zaira happened to choose this moment to walk by the bunch.

Her lower lip curled inward as she bit it and tears swelled in her eyes. "Dominic, I trusted you!" she cried and ran off towards her room.

Sean and Shae were both speechless while Dominic was afraid of the consequences of what he'd just said. He'd just told what only he was supposed to know; that Zaira, the untamed beauty of nature, was a lesbian.

"So, who's gonna go talk to her?" Sean asked, at whish point the two looked at him. "No, c'mon, guys…that's not even fair, I hardly know her…Dominic, you tell her, you're the one he wanted to date her until she told you. In fact, my guess is you asked her out and she said no and that you were so persistent that she finally told you."

"Actually…I wasn't that persistent…but fine, I'll talk to her. Shae, stay with Sean for now, all right? I'll be back in a bit." With that said, Dominic headed through the girls' dormitory to Zaira's room. He knocked on the door and opened it, finding Zaira lying on her bed, tears streaming down her face and soaking the pillow beneath her beautiful, dark complexion.

"Zaira, I'm sorry…"

"You said you wouldn't tell, Dominic, you promised. You promised em that you wouldn't tell anyone I like girl instead of boys, don't you think I feel bad enough?"

"Zaira, I'm sorry. I can't do anything about it now, I just…I didn't mean for it to happen, I just got caught up and they kept asking.."

"So you tell them to stop, Dom…Don't you think our friendship...your promise means more than not telling them something?"

"Yes, Zaira, our friendship means everything to me…"

Desiree LeBeau sat in a sofa within the walls of the recreation room, reading a book called "Blood and Chocolate". Her concentration, however, was broken, when a familiar face sat down beside her. "Aren't ye busy wit' all that stuff ya wouldn't tell meh 'bout?" the Cajun asked, without even glancing up from her book. She wasn't reading though, it was more of a defense, because every time she saw his face…something inside her floated. What did people call them, butterflies?

"Desiree, why are you here?"

"I'm reading an' Ah didn't wanna be in mah room."

"No, Desiree, why are you still here, at Xavier's, in New York?"

"Sean, Ah think ya know the answer ta that question," she whispered.

"Dammit, Desiree, why the hell are you here!"

"Ah'm here because Ah needed to be near ya, alraght? Ah was breakin' down at home an' Ah couldn' stand the fac' that mah boyfrien' left meh. But Ah guess h'ain' mah boyfriend no more, huh?"

"No, Desiree…I'm not anyone's boyfriend. I'm tired of this, you have no good reason to stay."

"Tha's not true, Sean. Ah've got three reasons ta stay. One is that mah mama an' papa comin' later today, an' they aint vereh happeh wit' ya. Two, Ah gotta new boyfrien' 'ere. An' three, Ah wanna know when ya gonna finally want meh back."


	11. Point of No Return

Again, this chapter was to satisfy Katherine, my bestest friend. I apologize again for making Zaira gay, but I leveled it out in this chapter! I honestly didn't like this chapter, but, he, whatever. I also used my friend, natalie's, character Stasia Rasputin. I did this without permission, but I also don't think she'll sue me, so..yeah. please review!

* * *

"I already want you back, Desiree, is that what you wanted to hear? How long is this going to go on for? You know I want you back, why else would I've burst out like that in front of Nira…Nira," Sean whispered, his gaze falling upon his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "That won't work," he finished, staring at the ground. "Why is she here…? And what boyfriend, how does she have a boyfriend? Of course, in spite of me, but…and her parents! I forgot about them, they're gonna kick my ass so bad…I think everyone does nowadays…Dad can't like me, Nira's gotta hate me, Zaira knows that I know, and Desiree…I don't think she hates me, but I'm not sure she exactly appreciates me."

"Seany, I need to get in the bathroom! You better not've used all the water!"

"Nira?"

"No, I'm Mr. Summers," she said sarcastically.

"Didn't know we were still talking," he whispered to himself. Soon enough, he wrapped a towel around his nude body and opened the door, seeing Nira sitting cross-legged at the doorway.

She smiled, "The view from down here isn't half bad."

Sean took in a deep breath and offered his hand to her, which she grabbed and he pulled her up off the ground. "Nira, I'm sorry about…before."

"It's not like you can change your feelings, Seany. And it doesn't matter, does it? I mean, couples fight…don't they?"

"Well, yeah, but…how are you so subtle about this?"

"Why would I wanna yell at my boyfriend?" Nira asked with a childish expression on her face.

"Boyfriend?"

"You _did_ say we were together…" she whined. Apparently, she was either stubborn or she really thought they were still together.

Sean's heart beat a bit faster, what could he say to her? But at the same time, how could he betray his feelings towards Desiree…again?

"I…uh…Nira…we can't…I can't…"

"Sean, are you breaking up with me?" Nira asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Nira…we're already broken up," he whispered and walked on to his room.

About an hour later, a knock sounded from Sean's door. "Dammit people, stop knocking on my door!"

"Sean, it's me."

Sean sighed, "Come in Desi."

The girl came in and shut the door behind her, sitting on the bed beside Sean. "Ya left in such a hurreh earlier…"

"What did you want me to do, Desiree? Did you want me to stand there and congratulate you for having a boyfriend? Did you want me to thank you for running here and not telling your parents so that they come chasin' after ya? Or should I maybe admit to you that I already want you back?"

Desiree gulped, looking at her lap. Her heart kind of sank a bit… "Ah'm sorreh, Sean, but…ya realleh hurt meh when ya left lahke that."

"No, Desiree, you're not. You don't know what it's like to be sorry. You just think that's the right word to justify your actions. You need to leave her, alright? I'm always gonna care about you, but…you need to go. You have no good reason to stay, and you know that. Relationships here are gone within moments, I promise you that. And out of curiosity sake, who is it your dating?"

"Can't ya guess?"

"You're dating _him_? So I should've stayed with Nira. Hm, amazing how you managed to screw me over, Desiree. You always seem to know the best ways."

Desiree stood and slapped the older boy's cheek, "He's good ta me! Better 'an you are ta meh. He doesn' jus' up 'n' leave meh."

"Get out of here, Desiree. I won't warn you again," Sean glared dauntingly at her.

Desiree turned and left.

Sean soon stood up and walked from his room to his balcony. He spread his wings and took off to the sky, landing only moments later at the lake. He quickly shed his clothing and dived into the cool water. Quite refreshing really, a nice skinny-dipping session was just what he needed.

"I see I'm not the only one who skinny dips here," a friendly girl's voice sounded from behind him.

"Jade?" he asked, turning around, looking at the red headed girl who as of now, sat down on the grass, watching Sean.

"Yeah?"

"You remember when we were kids and we used to practically be in love with each other?"

She smiled at him, "How could I forget?"

"Well…what would you say…to a...um…a date with me?"

Jade's eyes sparkled, "Really? A date, huh? I thought you and Nira were going out."

"Not quite anymore…So was that a yes or no?"

Jade nodded, "When? Where?"

"Here…now."

"Oh, Sean…I don't wanna do anything like…"

"Neither do I. What I mean is you turn away while I get my clothes on, and then I'll take you out or something."

Jade giggled and blushed slightly, "Oh, sorry about that." She turned away and covered her eyes while Sean same out of the lake and got dressed, despite how wet he was.

"Alright, it's fine, now," Sean, said once he pulled his shirt on.

Jade turned around and looked Sean over, wow, he looked even better wet then he did dry.

Sean smirked, and took the youngest Summers into his arms as he began flying off towards town where they would spend a movie not watching the screen and a dinner not eating. Enough of them, though, let us move onto the life of the youngest Worthington, Shae.

Shae giggled slightly as Dominic kissed her for the first time. It was her first kiss, and it was with a boy she had just started dating not longer than a day ago. "Dominic?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you go from liking such a pretty girl like Zaira to me? I'm so much younger than you and I'm not nearly as cute as she is."

"Don't sell yourself short, Shae. I've kinda been watching you for a while now…I mean, you've grown a lot, since I've seen you and, yeah, you're like three or four years younger than me, but who cares about age?"

"It's not age that I'm really worried about…It's more that, when I'm in high school, you'll be in college and there'll be way prettier girls than me there…And why would you wanna date a high schooler when you're in college? I mean…"

"She, shut up, you're thinking too much. I'm not gonna leave you just for someone older, alright? You're way too modest about yourself, you're gorgeous…"

Now, once more, let us leave one of the more recent couples and go to a more risqué couple. That of a Miss Howlett and a Miss Rasputin.

"Stasia?" Zaira's voice called.

"Yes, Zaira?"

"Do you ever feel…like a freak, not because of your powers, but…because of being a lesbian?"

Stasia shook her head, "As soon as you forget about the other people, you'll begin to realize how normal it really is. Some people enjoy being with the opposite sex while we like the same…what's wrong with that? Animals are the same way…except they're both ways."

Zaira smiled slightly as she began to blush. "Dominic asked me out yesterday. I didn't know what to say, he's my best friend, besides you, and I couldn't say that I didn't like him…So I told him, and he seemed like he understood, and he promised not to tell…but then he told Sean and Shae. And then," Zaira bit her bottom lip, as if not sure what to say.

"Then what?" Stasia pushed on.

"Well, we…um…we did…_it_."

Stasia's eyes bulged, "I thought you were lesbian, Zaira."

"I thought I was, too…But maybe I'm bi?"

"As long as you stay mine, we're fine," she smiled with a wink. "And promise not to have sex with anyone else."

"It wasn't sex, Stasia! We just kissed! You really think I, of all people, would just…off and have sex randomly?"

"Honestly?"

"Oh, shuddup, Stasia."

Stasia smiled at the younger girl. She was so cute, cute enough that she leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "Was it better than that?"

"No one kisses better than you," Zaira whispered back.


	12. Fist Fights and Second Chances

My longest chapter yet! I'm _so_ on a role this week! This chapoter is for both Natalie and Katherine who've been getting on my back like a monkey on a tree about not updating every day >. But anyways, I liked this chapter, I hope you do... I would like some feedback! That's what really keeps me goin', guys! Not much for warning, but maybe a few words or something, I don't remember.

* * *

"I still don't see why we have to go visit him…he never came to see us."

"Oh, shut it already. If it's that difficult for you to do, then I suggest that you simply think of it as visiting our sister."

"Whatever. I don't wanna see that bastard, he already left us for some random slut off the street."

"Both of you stop that right now."

"Mum, I didn't do anything! He was complaining and I was just…"

"Bickering," Elizabeth finished for her, though not exactly the way her daughter would have finished it.

"Fine, then. Mum, why the hell do I have to see him? And why are you so firm about this, he left you for some girl."

"Angelo, stop your complaining. We are going to visit your father and there's very little you can do to change that."

"So you're saying I still have a chance?"

"I'm saying the only way you're getting out of this visit is by setting this jet on fire."

Angelo took in a deep breath, "Fine, but…can you just answer my question?"

"Angel, can't you just leave it alone?"

"No, Angie, I can't just leave it alone. I wanna know why I have to see someone who means absolutely nothing to me."

"Angelo, don't say that, if it wasn't for him, neither of you would be here…"

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing? Because if it is, then I think I might like the bad a bit more than the good."

"Angelo, stop it this instant. I don't want to hear a word out of you for the rest of the trip."

Angelo crossed his arms defiantly and stood up walking to the back area of the privately owned jet and lied down on a reasonably comfortable bed.

"Mum…"

"Stop, Angela. He is going to visit Warren, and that's the end of it. Don't attempt to persuade me into turning this jet around. I simply won't."

"I think you're being a bit too harsh, though, mum…"

"Because I refuse to listen to his complaining any longer? I think not, Angela."

"Can you _please_ just call me Angie?"

"Why? I named you Angela, if I wanted to call you Angie, would I not have named you that?"

"Why do you always have to be so difficult, mum? He just asked you a question, and I think it's a reasonable question. He's played no role in our lives whatsoever, and at the age of eighteen, you just…decide that it would be good for us to visit him? Why, mum?"

"Because I would like for the both of you to get over you prejudice towards your father. If it were not for him neither of you would exist, or do you not yet understand that? Shall I give you a lesson in sexual education?"

"Mum, stop it! You're being so broad, it's not even fair, I'm just asking you a question and you say because you don't want us to hate dad. Well, do you not want us to hate him because he sent money to us? For all those years he wasn't around? For…for," The oldest Worthington broke down into tears at this point and covered her beet red face with her hands.

"Angela…" Elizabeth whispered, moving closer to her daughter. "He's not as bad as you think he is. Would I have married him if he were a bad man? Would I have had three beautiful children with him if he were a bad man? Granted, he's made a few lousy decisions, but the two of you aren't giving him the credit he deserves. Did you even know that I was the one that brought up a divorce? Because I was…we weren't working out anymore…we thought we were ready for the next step, but we really weren't, can you understand that, Angela?"

Angela looked up at her mother, "What? It was you? You allowed us to believe that our father left you for another woman, when what truly happened was the two of you 'weren't working out'? I can't believe you would do that to us…"

"Angela, calm down. I let you assume what you wanted, and now I'm telling you the truth. Isn't that fair enough? I'm not perfect, sweetie, I can make mistakes just as easily as you can."

"Mum, how did you have Shae? I mean…if you and dad were divorced, he was with another woman…then how did you have a daughter by him?"

"Do you truly want to know?"

"You know just as well as I know that I wouldn't ask a question that I wouldn't appreciate the answer to."

"You're right, I do. We were drunk at his office, it was some business party and once everyone was gone, we were rather unorthodoxly intoxicated and had sex, which resulted in your younger sister."

Angela's hand covered her mouth as she heard this…Shae wasn't even born out of love, she was born out of…drunkenness. "Shae was just…a result? You mean…mum, does she know this?"

"Yes."

"You told her?"

"Not at all."

"Then how does she know!"

"She 'found' the letter I sent to your father."

"What letter?"

"The letter I sent him that said that I was pregnant and that I would no longer take any of his money in taking care of her and that I would take care of her myself."

"If you sent it to him…how did she find it?"

"He sent it back to me, as it would seem. More than likely because he didn't want to be caught with it and be accused of some scandal or something of the sort, I'm sure."

* * *

"Goodnight, Jade," Sean whispered in the crimson haired beauty's ear as they arrived at her room.

"Sean," she whispered back, just as quiet and secretively. "There's something I think you might wanna know."

"Can it wait till after we kiss?"

"If you're making a death wish, yes."

"And what, pray-tell, is that important, Jade?"

"The fact that my father's standing right behind you," she said. No, wait, she didn't say it…she…thought it? Yes, you heard, rather you read, correctly, the girl thought it! Alas, though, you are not crazy, unless you are, for the reasoning to all of this is quite simple, my friend, and if you've yet to understand, then you are mentally in danger of…nevermind. For those who've yet to comprehend how she thought and he heard, I shall now tell you; Jade Summers is a telepath, my friend, no doubt from her mother, the lovely Jean Grey-Summers.

When Sean finally understood this, he smirked and leaned forward and kissed Jade full on the mouth; not the reaction Jade expected, and certainly not the reaction Scott wanted.

Scott, much too Jade's chagrin, grabbed Sean's shoulder saying something along the lines of "Get to your room, Worthington."

"But, I wasn't done. We haven't even gotten our clothes off! She already saw me, so I'm allowed to see her." Wasn't that a nice thing to do? Screw the girl you're attempting to date over royally. But it would be funny.

"Sean! I did not! I mean, I did, but…"

"Go Worthington," Scott commanded even more sternly.

Sean smiled and quickly left, after; of course, he had managed to sneak a quick kiss from Jade.

One the way back to his room, the thought of how sincere his relationship with Jade was so far. Was he just covering his own feelings? Was he trying to hide his negligence to the actual problem at hand? He knew that if he really wanted to, and had enough patience he could get Desiree back…but he failed to do so. He was awakened form his thoughts when he bumped into a body and fell to the ground.

"Well well, if it I'n't the Worthin'ton boy," a dark voice said as he stared down at Sean.

Sean lifted himself to his feet once again. "Mr. LeBeau…? What are you doing here? Oh I forgot, Desiree said you were coming."

"Ya've any idea how much pain ya cause mah daughter?"

"You didn't exactly come here to give me a hello did you?"

"In a way, yeah, Ah did…How 'bout ya follow meh back to the rec room, Sean?"

"To tell ya the truth, Mr. LeBeau, I don't exactly trust you."

Remy pulled his Bo staff from his side and immediately extended it to its full length, and fast as lightning strikes, he was behind Sean with the staff against the small of Sean's back. "Whadda ya say weh go to the rec room, Sean?"

"Was that a choice?"

"Did it sound lahke one?"

"Not quite. But ya know, yer gonna have to ask yourself a question here, Mr. LeBeau, am I more afraid of you than you are of your wife?"

Remy glared and retracted his Bo staff. "Ya a smart kid, Worthin'ton, but ya stay long way from muh daughteh, ya hear meh?"

Sean smirked, "Oh, then I better go tell her to either get her clothes back on or to meet me in the boathouse?"

Remy continued to glare, but simply walked off, his over coat swaying with the breeze.

"And people say sarcasm is bad," Sean commented to himself as he continued toward his room. As soon as he got to his bedroom door, however, someone tapped on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to find his mother smiling at him. "I have a surprise for ya, Sean," she said and grabbed his wrist, leading him downstairs and to the kitchen. When the two got there, they were greeted with two faces he'd never seen in his life and one that he'd seen only in photographs. And to say "greeted" is quite an overstatement, for one of the persons whom he'd never seen before practically glared at him, while the other smiled slightly at him, and then the older, whom he recognized now as Elizabeth, looked rather indifferent.

"Uh…This is a great surprise mom. What, do I get cake or something now? If not I'm going back to my room, seeing my dad's old whore doesn't please me whatsoever. And who are they, the brother and sister I've heard oh-so-little about? That's fantastic; now I've seen that they look alike each other, imagine that. So can I go now?"

Paige stared stupefied at Sean, if she were one to not be afraid to hit her children when they were to be punished, she'd have slapped him right across the face. "Sean, how dare you!"

"Well, it would seem that he sees about as much point in this as I do," Elizabeth commented. She really had no desire to see, meet, or hear of Warren's son, especially by another woman. "And I wouldn't mind if you didn't call me a whore, Sean."

"Go to hell," he glared.

"That's my mother!" Angela shouted and moved closer to Sean, ready to explode.

"Yeah, and I've yet to find myself caring."

"Back off, Sean," Angelo's deep, frightening voice pronounced.

"Screw yourself."

"I would recommend you not say that again," he said in that same voice.

"Screw yourself," Sean said, drifting on each sound.

"Like pushing the limits, huh?"

"Some call it pressing buttons, but yeah, yeah I do."

"Are you even aware, Sean, that you were born by an affair? The way I figure, all three of us are eighteen, we were born while mum and Warren were still married, so how, Sean, were you born? It sounds to me like that makes you a bastard child."

Sean narrowed his eyes toward Angelo and quickly pounced on him, throwing enraged fists at the boy's face, not stopping until Angelo gained the upper hand and turned over, so he was on top of Sean, and threw only a few fists before the both of them were pulled apart.

Sean laughed. "Where'd you learn to fight, 'cause I don't feel a damn thing."

"Wait till morning, bastard child."

He smirked, "Alright, I'll report to ya then. But until morning comes, I'll be in my room. Thanks for the surprise, mom, that was great."

After a few hours of being secluded from everyone and everything in his room, the proverbial knock came from his door. "Come in," Sean called, not caring as of now for who it was.

Once the door opened, he immediately heard sniffles and the dragging of feet, until finally, Shae came into view. "Sean, I'm so sorry about Angel…He has a short temper and he never really cared for anyone but his immediate family…I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You had nothing to do with it. I kinda started it, wasn't exactly in a good mood. So what did you actually come here for?"

"Why is it I'm so predictable that everyone knows when I have two reasons for anything?"

"No one goes out of their way to apologize for a sibling."

"I suppose you're right…"

"So, again, why are you really here?"

"Well, I heard that you and Jade went out earlier."

"News travels fast."

"She told me herself…we just talked."

"You're holding back why you're here…why?"

"I'm kind of embarrassed…"

"Well, don't be, it's just me."

Shae smiled and nodded. "Well…it's about Dominic."

"What about him?"

"Well, I think he's just going out with me because he couldn't go out with Zaira…"

"And how exactly am I supposed to help with this?"

"I don't know…you're a guy, so I thought…"

"I have no idea, Shae. So, any other reasons for being here?"

"Well…maybe. Is it true that you and Desiree used to go out?"

Sean nodded.

"You know who she's going out with?"

"Yup. Isaac 'Izzy' Allerdyce."

Shae shook her head, "No silly, those two are just friends. She's going out with a different guy. He's really really cute. He's got long brown hair and these perfect brown eyes, he even talked to me once…"

"She's going out with someone else? Huh…that's odd."

"Why?" Shae inquired.

"Well, she's going back home soon."

"Uh-uh-uh. She's staying here for a long time. I talked to her before."

"Well that's interesting. So do you have the name of this guy?"

"Damien Conners…" she said rather dreamily.

"That bastard…" he muttered inaudibly.


	13. Siblings' Love

Written in about...two hours. I got an idea nd ran with it. Thank you, my dear Natalie! And to you, Katherine, I must apologize in advance, yet again. I'm sorry for how I so mutilate your dear characters. I shall speak no more of that, though, for I may give something away! Anyways, the story is coming nearer to the end, so bewareof my omnipresent cliff hangers! Review, PLEASE, dammit, PLEASE!

* * *

"I will _not_ send my son elsewhere, Scott! Especially just because he kissed your daughter."

"That's not the point, Warren, have you listened to a word we've said in this past half hour?" Scott shot back.

"Would any of you send your kids away just because they've had some trouble adapting?" he asked, staring around the room full of the infamous X-Men.

"Warren, he started two fights within the span of a month," Elizabeth chimed in, referring both two the incident with Desiree and Isaac, and the incident with Angelo.

"How can all of you gang up on one child?"

"He cause Desiree to stay in 'er room, for almost a week," Remy stated.

"You can't send him away because of personal, past problems, Remy," Warren glared. He had never liked Remy…he had cost him his wings. "If anything, send Desiree away."

"Now why would Ah do that, she done nothin' wrong."

"Yeah, except for run away and cause a fight to break out at a local restaurant."

"Ya know damn well ya son cause that fight, Worthin'ton! Don't ya dare pin that on mah daughter," he glared.

"Remy," Rogue shouted, grabbing his shoulder. "Jus' because she's our daughter doesn' mean sh'ain't capable of startin' a fight. Ya know she can do that."

"What'd I miss?" Logan said in a deep voice, a cloud of cigar smoke almost covering his entire face, but it was rather transparent, you know…cigar smoke, not…heavy, deep fire smoke, from the doorway.

"Apparently," Warren stated dully, "how we came to the conclusion that my son will be leaving. But don't feel left out, I seemed to have missed the reasoning as well."

Sean sighed. He'd been listening to all of this from the kitchen area, apparently undetected. So, this was the way he saw it. He wasn't wanted in the south, he wasn't wanted in the north…well hell, where could he go! He groaned as he stood from the stool and walked outside. It had just rained, so everything was wet, but sun was shining and gave everything a cool, reflective view.

"Hey," a sweet, calming voice said.

Sean turned his head to see Shae sitting on a stone bench near him.

He walked towards her and sat down, "Hey," he finally replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm just…fantastic," he grumbled.

"What's wrong, Sean?"

"Apparently, dad's the only one that wants me here…I don't know where else I can go. I can't go back south, Remy hates me…I can't stay here, I do nothing but stir up trouble, and I have no one else anywhere else…Well, I guess there's always my grandma's house down in Kentucky, but…I don't know, it just wouldn't seem right to be down there, I don't think. And besides, I'd probably just cause trouble there, too…" Now he just sounded downright depressive.

Shae stared down at the ground, trembling a bit. "Well, um…Sean you could always live with us, in England…"

Sean stared at his younger sister, "Are you crazy, Shae? After that fight Angel and me just got into? Not to mention your mom would never go for that, she was against me in that room."

"Oh…" Shae sighed, disappointed, obviously.

"You had your hopes set on me coming or something?"

"Well, I don't know…you just seem really interesting, and you're my brother…and I just think that siblings should live together."

"Really, are you sure it's not…something else?" he asked, almost always knowing when he'd heard the truth or not. And this truth, were it true, would be a rather awkward one, and would be quite difficult to confess.

Shae bit her bottom lip slightly, not sure how exactly to go about what she wanted to do… "Sean, can I tell you a secret?" she asked, almost childishly.

Sean nodded and leaned down so she could whisper it into his ear.

As soon as her brother leaned down, Shae took her only chance; she cupped his face with both her hands and kissed his lips softly, quickly, before retreating. When she let go of him, the two of them stared awkwardly at each other, until finally, Shae spoke. "I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing that this was her brother…that broke so many rules…she just kissed her brother!

Instead of staring at her any longer in shock, or walking away or running away, or retreating in any form, he leaned forward and kissed her puffy, red lips. His weight pressed against her until he was lying on top of her on the bench, not able to stop. This was madness! Christ, it was his sister! Well…half-sister…and they hadn't ever met before and…no! It was still wicked wrong! But damned if it wasn't, shall we say, fulfilling.

"Shae," he managed to mutter.

"Yeah?"

"If we stay out here, we're bound to get caught…your room…or mine?"

"Mine," she whispered, not daring to stand.

After a few moments, Sean finally stood and grabbed Shae's hand; leading her to her room by his own means, why flight of course! In a matter of seconds, they were on her bed, Sean still on top, kissing like they'd been going out for months.

Almost instinctively, Sean brought his hands to Shae's blouse, slowly unbuttoning it until it revealed her lacey black bra.

As soon as he did this, Shae's eyes opened wide and she shoved her brother off of him, covering herself, though there was little to cover. "Sean, we cannot do this," she whispered. "I…I didn't mean for what I did to lead to this…never this. I just…I just wanted to settle myself…try and will you into liking me. I'm so sorry, Sean, I didn't mean for it to come to this." As she spoke, she began buttoning her blouse up.

Sean now sat on the floor, looking up towards his sister. He immediately felt shame for what he'd done. She had merely kissed him, and he'd taken it to this…what the _hell_ was wrong with him! He nodded and stood, walking towards her. He lie down on the bed behind her and wrapped an arm around her so it rest on her stomach, "I'm sorry," he finally managed to say. After a few moments of silence and his own reflection, he spoke again, "So…so is that offer still open?"

Shae continued to gaze ahead of her, not even hearing Sean's question.

Sean nudged her, "Shae?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Is the offer still open?"

The girl thought a moment, trying to remember the offer that may or may not still be open. After all that they'd just been through, in the matter of five or ten minutes, she'd forgotten everything before then. "W…What offer?"

"England?"

"Well, yes, as far as I am concerned. But make sure you're making the right decision, Sean, and you're not just acting on me, or anyone else for that matter. Where you live must be your decision; you're out of high school now…We're leaving in a week or so, and if you do decide to come, you may want to get on my mother's good side, not to mention and Angel and Angie's."

Sean nodded, "Trust me, Shae, I _want_ to go. Not only do I wanna leave here, but I wanna go to new places. I mean, London would be such a great place to go…and having you there would make it all the better," he whispered the last part in her ear.

Shae blushed and giggled slightly, "Well, Mr. Hot Stuff, you're gonna have tog et it through your mom, my mom, our dad, my brother and sister, your many girlfriends, my boyfriend, and not to mention me," she smirked.

He smiled slightly, "Well, my mom is a pushover, she'll be easy. Dad would practically be _relieved_. Your mom…I hardly know her, so I don't know. As far as the twins go…I think their youngest sister would be able to, in one way or another, help persuade them. Let's see, right, my girlfriends, huh? Well, Nira, doesn't count, 'cause she hates me now. Meh, Jade is probably gonna flip, but she lost me once in the heat of a relationship, she can do it again…and the first time was with headgear! Desiree, though, well, she's gotta boyfriend, this oughtta test their relationship. Ah, Dominic! Well, like I believe you mentioned before, he was only with you because Zaira turned out lesbian. But if you've ever seen Chasing Amy, you'll see that can be fixed, or whatever. And last but not least…you! My dear, sweet sister, what shall I do to win thee over?"

Shae couldn't help but smile, and giggle, and sometimes even blush even more at some of the things he said. She rolled over, so she was facing him, "For starters, loyal brother, thou could kiss the wondrous maiden before you."

Sean held back from laughing as he leaned forward and kissed his sister's lips. Yes, his sister's lips. Really, you didn't read incorrectly, his sister's lips. His younger sister's lips. Three years younger, might I add!

"And what shall I do next?"

"Hide," she said quickly and shoved him off the edge of the bed as the door opened and revealed her mother.

"Who were you talking to, Shae?"

"No one," she said innocently enough. Apparently, calmly and normally enough that Betsy didn't both perform a scan on her daughter's mind.

"So, are you ready to leave her, next week?"

Shae nodded, "Yes, mother. I'm quite ready, I can't wait to be back home with you and Angie and Angel," she smiled and leaned up, kissing her mother's cheek. "Mum, can I ask you a question?"

Betsy nodded.

"Um…I was wondering…would you…would you mind if someone else came to live with us?" Shae knew her mother well enough to know that, for a question like this, her mental blocks would need to be up, so she had immediately put her blocks up, defeating her mother's telepathic intrusion.

"Shae, who do you want to bring with us?" she tried to say and as calm a voice she could manage.

"My brother," as Shae said this, she began to she at her bottom lip, a nasty habit she referred to every time she was nervous or anxious or…anything really.

"Sean?" Elizabeth asked in quite a dull, bland voice.

Shae simply nodded.

"We'll talk about this later," Betsy said, and turned about her heels and walked out of the room.

As soon as Sean was sure she was out, he hopped out from under the bed. "Well, that was…subtle," he laughed falling on the bed, by his sister. "How come she didn't just…read your mind? I heard she could do that."

Shae giggled, "Do you think I'd be here if I wasn't a mutant, brother?"

"Ah, telepath?"

"Yes."

"You take after her a lot, you know that?"

"So I'm told, Sean…So I'm told."


	14. Goodbye

Ah hah! Eureka! It is done, my friends, the final chapter of the not so infamous Of Greetings and Goodbyes had finally come! I'm so excited! That means I can, maybe, start a sequel... or not, depending on what I care about doing! I think this is my longest chapter yet, coming in at about seven pages or something. I know, it doesn't seem like much, but some things are resolved, where as other things are left undealt with. Now, if you liked this story or something, and you're looking for something coolie-o to hold you over till something better comes out, read Kat's, southernrebelgal (I think or it's southernrebelgirl), Best of Friends! With that said, Kat, you better not bisch about this chapter! I made MY character the bad guy this time, 'kay?

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Betsy?"

"Warren, how often is it I would lie to you about something of such importance?"

"How often is it such a situation occurs?"

"You have a mild point, dear. Now, are you quite alright with such a move?"

Warren let out a deep sigh. "Well, no one seems to want him here, if you're willing to take him for a while…"

"And yet you want to know why I'm offering to accommodate your son? Well, for one, you have no parenting skills whatsoever; second, and least importantly, it will relieve some pressure at the school; and thirdly, and most importantly, Shae has asked for me to do so, saying that he has an interest in foreign lands and that they've, what's the word? Oh yes, 'connected'."

He sighed again, and was about to ask Betsy how in the world she knew what he _wasn't_ planning on asking, before, of course, he realized it was Elizabeth! Of course she knew! "Well, thank you, for everything Bets', you're a better person than I."

Elizabeth smirked, "I believe we both knew this before now, but you're welcome nonetheless. With that said, the woman took leave of Warren's business office and back to the limousine that would escort her to Xavier's school.

Meanwhile, Sean knocked as softly as he could manage on Shae's door. No answer. Another knock, a bit louder. No answer. Yet another knock, still louder. Still no answer!

"What are you doing at my sister's door?" Angela asked softly from behind him.

Sean turned quickly, startled. "Oh, well, I…um…I need to ask her a question."

"You know, I could probably answer it for you."

"Honestly, Angela, I doubt you could."

"You were wondering if you were able to go back to England…with us."

"How…?"

"Need you ask?"

"Geez, you and Shae _both_ got it?"

Angela smiled and nodded. "You are coming with us."

Sean's face brightened up, "Seriously? Are you….are you sure?"

"Sean, I cannot say that I like you after you attacked my brother, but I would not toy with your feelings for my sister for such a reason."

Sean's heart skipped a beat. What did she just say? Did she know? No one was supposed to know… no one except for Shae and himself. "I…erm…"

"She didn't tell me, nor did I need to search too deep within your mind. Just…treat her correctly, or you'll be facing the consequences…as in Angel and mum…You'll be living with your girlfriend after what was not even a date. And more importantly, you'll be living with your sister, my sister. You'll be living with your family, Sean…I realize our mum may just seem like someone dad was with before your own mum, but…she's amazing. Not to mention three of us can read your mind."

"Well, thanks Angela, but that doesn't make me feel better."

Angela smiled as a blush crept into her cheeks. Why was she blushing? "Dammit, stop blushing! You must look _so_ obvious to him, stop it!" she thought to herself, making a note to fly herself into a wall the next chance she got.

"Anyways, do you know if Shae is in here?"

"Uh, yeah…you might try going to the right door, Sean."

"Huh?"

"You're at mine and Angel's door."

"Oh…er…which one's hers then?"

"That one," Angela said, pointing to the door just opposite of hers.

"Right…I knew that. I was just…"

Angela giggled slightly, "Sean, I read minds; it's rather difficult to lie to me."

Sean smirked and knocked on Shae's door. No reply. "Oh, come on!"

"Sean, she's not here."

"And how, Angela do you forget to tell me that? Or did you just want to see me act like a fool in front of you?"

"Well, for one, dear brother, please call me Angie, Angela is far too proper. And honestly, I wanted to see you act like a fool in front of me."

"At least you don't try to lie," Sean muttered.

"Why would I try to do that?"

"Notta clue. Anyways, I'm gonna go…erm…somewhere else."

"Bye, Sean," Angela said with a bright smile as he turned and headed down the hallway.

Let us leave the two siblings, however, and return to a story less read.

"Zaira, what's wrong with you?" Stasia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zaira questioned with a confused look as she lifted her head from Stasia's lap.

"You've been in a daze for over two hours, I haven't seen you eat in a few days, and you've hardly said two words to me since you came here."

Zaira sighed, realizing she would have to tell her the truth. "Well…he…he asked me out again…He said he didn't care if I was lesbian and…and…Stasia, what do I do?"

"Zaira, do you want to go out with him, or me?" and as if to sway her decision, Stasia leaned down placed a soft kiss on the white-haired goddess' lips.

"Stasia…"

"No, I won't share you, Zaira. You're either with me or him. Choose."

"But…but…That's not fair…"

"It's not fair that you kiss someone else besides me either."

Zaira nodded, "Fine…I'll choose. I…I choose...Dominic…"

"Leave," Stasia said dryly, showing no look of desperation, or resentment.

A tear formed in the corner of Zaira's eye before she stood and ran from Stasia's room and towards her own. This, of course, was a foiled attempt as she simply ran into who else, but, Dominic!

"Umph!" Dominic called as he fell to the ground. He quickly turned over, while still on the ground, to see Zaira, now on top of him, sobbing. "Zaira? Wh…why are you crying? What's wrong, Z?" he repeated, taking the girl into his arms, practically cradling her.

"Dominic!" She cried in surprise and hugged him tightly as tears rolled down her eyes. Wow, if they weren't on the floor of the hallway, this would be rather romantic, no? "Dominic," she repeated in a hushed tone. "Dominic, I left her…I left her for you."

Dominic continued to hold the precious goddess, but the look on his face was priceless. He'd officially turned a lesbian bisexual. He definitely had to as _major_ points to his list of accomplishments. "I…uh…er…" what a _fantastic_ speech!

"Dominic, please tell me you'll take me…don't turn me away, Dominic…please don't turn me away…I left her for you," she whispered continuously.

"Of course!" Dominic shouted. "Zaira, I'd never let you be alone," he smiled, rubbing his hand across her back.

"You promise?" she asked in an almost whimper, still hugging him ever so tightly.

"I promise."

Now, we shall take leave of Dominic and Zaira on the floor of the hallway for a confrontation that would make any man think twice before kissing his sister.

Sean found himself rather fearful as he approached; nay, as he walked through the halls and Jade approached him.

"Sean Samuel Worthington! Don't you walk away from me!"

Sean winced at the use of his full name and stopped dead in his tracks, turning around completely to face Jade. As soon as he did so, the beautiful red head leaned forward to kiss him; a chance he would have loved at most times but…it was just wrong now. He was beginning to feel remorse for everything he'd been doing… He held his hand up in between their faces and Jade stopped, confusedly.

"Sean…what are you doing?" she asked, truly bewildered.

"Jade…we can't…I can't do this anymore…"

"What…what are you saying?"

"We're over, Jade."

"But, Sean…we've hardly started…you…you gave me my first kiss, I…we…Sean…"

Sean's heart skipped a beat. First kiss? He'd given her her first kiss? No, no, no…he didn't even give Desiree her first kiss…that precious moment belonged to Izzy.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Jade, but…would you actually want me to stay with you while you knew that it was only for pity?"

"I…I hate you!" she screamed and slapped his cheek as hard as she could…which was pretty hard, considering it knocked him down to his knees.

The red head walked away quickly and without sound…it was almost graceful, had anyone been able to watch her.

Sean grimaced…at least there was only a wee bit of time left here before he left to England. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, brining himself back to his feet. He'd realized; nay, remembered that he was to meet Desiree at the local coffee shop. He ran towards his room, which was only a few feet away, and got to his balcony as he spread his wings and took flight to the open air. He soared through the skies like a true angel…so graceful, so beautiful, it was a sight that many can imagine but few could ever see, for he flew either too high to recognize, or too low to realize. He was at the coffee shop in mere minutes.

When he arrived in the alley, he was stupefied by what he saw. Damien, Desiree's boyfriend, was grabbing the southerner's wrists tightly, trying to kiss her. Desiree resisted, much to Damien's chagrin, as instead of asking nicely, or giving up, he instead resorted to throwing a fist at the innocent angel's jaw.

Desiree fell like a heap of concrete bricks; only, Damien caught her by her wrists and stole a kiss from her.

That was the final straw, Sean again took to the air and flew at a rather high speed towards Damien, hoping to catch him off-guard and maybe hurt him quite severely. Whatever he did, he had to save Desiree...

"Agh!" Damien yelled as he sent a burst of fire towards Sean, keeping him in the air, defying the laws of... everything. The fire, intensifying, didn't burn Sean's flesh, no; it instead began to smolder his angelic wings.

"What are you...doing!" Sean cried, finding all of his struggles useless against such a blazing inferno.

"Oh, can't you tell, Sean? I'm burning your wings to nothing!"

"Stop it! Damien, ya hurtin' 'im! Stop it right now! Please, Damien, ya proved ya point, ya hurtin' 'im!" Desiree shouted, tears appearing in her cheeks as she began to violently shake her, now definitively, ex-boyfriend (or as she would later think of him as a mere bad dream).

Damien finally dissipated the inferno from around Sean and began to run for it; this he succeeded in.

Sean fell to the hard ground, huddled closely together, his wings a mere charred fabrication of what they once were. The feathers had all burned, and they'd mostly been charred down to two measly stubs. Tears formed in his eyes, but he made no sound, not even as Desiree ran to his side and knelt down, shaking him and hugging him.

"Sean! Sean, talk ta meh! Please, talk ta meh, make a noise, please!" She continued shaking him, but only got a few whimpers from him.

Now, seeing as they are now on the sidewalk, a crowd began to form around them. As if it were a spectator sport to watch a woman huddling with her, as they guess, boyfriend, who seemed to have had wings, but were no a mere prick of bone and a few measly feathers. What's more, a news reporter had decided, at that moment, to appear with a camera man and the sound man (That guy who holds the fluffy microphone thing).

"All of ye get away!" Desiree shouted, tears still streaming down her face and onto Sean's. "If y'all are jus' gonna stand there then call the damn hospital, can't ya see he needs med'cal attention!"

"I...love...you," Sean muttered, grabbing Desiree's hand tightly.

"Sean, ah loved ya too...don't talk lahke that, though... ya make it sound lahke ya gonna dah, but ya not, babeh, ah promise, ya gonna live...Weh need ta get ya tad a mansion...ah think onleh they can help ya..."

"Desiree...hurry..." he was speaking in such a low and hushed voice, it was impossible to decipher what he was saying.

But Desiree understood that he meant for her to make haste! With this understanding, she stood up and picked Sean up, running to a taxi when a car pulled up beside them. A fancy car at that.

"Get in the car!" Warren's voice shouted as he ran around the vehicle to open the door.

Once Sean nodded, Desiree sat him inside the back seat and then got in beside him, trying to comfort him.

"Mr. Worthin'ton, weh gotta get back quick!" Desi exclaimed, as if Warren didn't already know.

"Alright, hold him tight, Desiree," he ordered as he drove almost recklessly, but at the same time...not. He sped as fast as the vehicle would take him, reaching the mansion in fifteen minutes or so. Warren and Desiree rushed him to the medical lab, where, soon, Hank McCoy appeared to treat the boy.

One day, fourteen hours, three minutes, and twenty seven seconds later, Shae appeared at Sean's side. "Sean," she whispered in his ear.

Sean's eye opened immediately. "What? Oh, Shae? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, silly? I'm your girlfriend, and I'm your sister, so I'm here. I don't think I can simplify it anymore."

Sean sighed slightly. "Two in two days...this is fun," he muttered.

"What's that?" Shae asked?

"Umm...Shae, I can't go to England with you..."

"What? Sean, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Shae...I can't do this with you," he stated, sitting up and pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Sean, what are you talking about!"

"Shae, goodbye," he said calmly.

"I hate you!" she cried as she slapped him and ran off.

Sean heaved a sigh, "So I'm told, Shae...so I'm told."

Fin


End file.
